We are a family
by ThornyRose09
Summary: Les enfants Gallagher ont été arrachés à leurs parents et séparés dans différentes familles d'accueil. Une fois de plus, c'est Fiona, 14 ans, qui va devoir se battre et tout faire pour réunir sa famille.
1. I just want to be able

Voici une courte histoire (elle fera 5 chapitres) qui raconte un extrait du passé des Gallagher. Tous les avis et commentaires sont bienvenus.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle les détestait.  
Avec rage, Fiona ramassa une branche qui traînait dans l'immense jardin de sa famille d'accueil. Sans cesser de marcher, faisant craquer les feuilles mortes à chacun de ses pas, elle tendit le bras, laissant le morceau de bois se cogner contre les arbres environnants.  
Elle les détestait tous tellement.  
Cette pensée était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir, alors elle se la répétait autant qu'elle le pouvait, savourant la façon dont ces mots résonnaient dans sa tête.  
Les détester, c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore faire. Son seul moyen de révolte, sa dernière arme, que personne ne pourrait jamais lui prendre.  
Mais le pire, c'était qu'elle n'était même pas sûre de l'identité de ceux qu'elle détestait.

C'était le visage de ses parents qu'elle visualisait le plus souvent en pensant ça. Frank et Monica. Son père et sa mère. Alcooliques, dépensiers, impulsifs. Malade aussi.  
Elle ne les avait pas revus depuis ce jour-là, ce jour où les services sociaux avaient débarqué chez eux. C'était une dame du quartier qui avait donné l'alerte, après que Frank ait laissé Carl et Debbie tout seuls au parc. Pour la troisième fois.  
Comme à chaque inspection, ils avaient trouvé un père saoul, une mère dépassée, une maison chaotique et des enfants livrés à eux-même. Alors comme à chaque fois, Fiona, ses frères et sa sœur avaient été retirés à leurs parents, et confiés à des familles d'accueil. Trois familles différentes, pour cinq enfants.  
Est-ce que ses parents faisaient les démarches nécessaires pour les récupérer rapidement, ou est-ce qu'ils préféraient d'abord profiter d'une liberté retrouvée, sans enfants? Elle n'en savait rien, elle ne savait jamais avec eux. Ils étaient capables de tout. Mais au final, ils finissaient toujours par les reprendre, que ce soit en quelques jours ou en plusieurs semaines.  
Elle avait l'habitude, ce n'était pas la première fois pour elle, ni pour Lip et Ian. Mais ça l'était pour Debbie et Carl.

Les doigts de Fiona se resserrèrent autour de la branche qu'elle tenait alors qu'elle se rappelait des cris que son frère et de sa sœur avaient poussés quand l'assistante sociale les avait fait sortir de la voiture pour les confier à leur nouvelle famille d'accueil.  
Peut-être était-ce l'assistance sociale que Fiona détestait. C'était elle qui avait surgi à l'improviste, faisant voler en éclats leur petite vie bancale et la séparant des autres. C'était elle la responsable. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir fait son travail? Elle pensait les protéger de parents incapables de s'occuper d'eux. Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Elle ne réalisait juste pas que Fiona, elle, était déjà là pour s'occuper des petits.  
Arrivée au fond du jardin, Fiona grimpa sur un tronc d'arbre laissé à l'abandon et s'assit dessus. Prenant son morceau de bois à deux mains, elle brisa d'un coup sec, furieuse.  
C'était le système le problème. Ils venaient sans prévenir, ils les séparaient sans leur demander leur avis et ils ne cherchaient pas à comprendre. Jamais.  
Au moins, les autres n'étaient pas seuls. Ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour laisser les frères et sœurs ensemble, dans la mesure du possible. Carl et Debbie d'un côté, Ian et Lip de l'autre. Et elle. Toute seule.  
En voulait-elle aussi à ses jeunes frères et sœur pour ça? Non. Ou peut-être un peu. Ce n'était pas juste qu'eux aillent par deux alors qu'elle-même était seule. Donc oui, une petite part d'elle les jalousait. Mais elle était heureuse, de savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
Elle savait que Lip protégerait Ian, quoiqu'il arrive. Et que Ian soutiendrait Lip.  
Elle savait que la présence de Debbie allait apaiser Carl, et que de voir son petit frère rassurerait Debbie et lui éviterait de se sentir trop perdue. Abandonnée. Comme Fiona se sentait actuellement.  
Sans eux, il y avait un énorme vide à l'intérieur d'elle. Une semaine. Sept jours sans nouvelle, sans savoir s'ils allaient bien, si leurs familles d'accueil les traitaient correctement. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas tellement pour Carl et Debbie - c'était encore des bébés et tout le monde se battait pour avoir un bébé - mais un peu plus pour ses deux frères. Ils étaient intelligents et débrouillards, mais à seulement dix et neuf ans, c'était encore des enfants.  
Elle espérait qu'ils soient bien tombés. Dans une famille correcte, qui les nourrirait et les protégerait un minimum. Sans violence, sans alcool, sans restriction insensée.  
Elle-même n'était pas tombée si mal, cette fois-ci. Bon, il était clair que sa famille d'accueil n'était pas à la recherche d'une fille pour compléter leur famille - et même si c'était le cas, qui choisirait une adolescente plutôt qu'une enfant pour remplir ce rôle? -, mais plutôt d'une bonne à tout faire gratuite et toujours disponible. Mais en dehors des nombreuses corvées qu'ils lui donnaient, ils lui laissaient toutes les libertés qu'elle voulait, n'ayant pas le moindre intérêt pour ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. Faire le ménage, la lessive et la cuisine ne dérangeait pas Fiona. C'était déjà elle qui se chargeait de tout chez eux, remplaçant Monica dans ces tâches qu'elle était devenue incapable d'accomplir. Et puis au moins, ça lui gardait l'esprit occupé une partie de la journée, lui évitant de trop penser à ses jeunes frères et soeur, et à quel point ils lui manquaient.

Et pourtant ils lui manquaient tous tellement fort. Elle rêvait de les serrer dans ses bras, de sentir leur odeurs, de voir leurs sourires. Combler le vide à l'intérieur d'elle avec leurs présences.  
La gorge de Fiona se serra et ses yeux se mirent à brûler alors que des larmes les envahissaient, trahissant sa solitude et son mal-être. Seule au fond de ce jardin, elle se laissa aller à sa peine, transformant sa colère en tristesse, et elle se mit à pleurer, comme elle le faisait tous les jours depuis une semaine, alors que l'absence de ses frères et sœur lui déchirait les entrailles.  
Sans eux, elle n'avait plus aucune idée de qui elle était, et de à quoi elle servait.


	2. to give these kids everything

Onze jours. Cela faisait onze jours que Fiona n'avait pas eu de nouvelles des autres, ni même de ses parents. Onze jours qu'elle avait passés seule, à s'inquiéter, sans savoir comment ils allaient et où ils étaient.  
Onze jours sans les voir.  
Mais il n'y aurait pas de douzième. L'assistante sociale avait fini par céder à ses demandes incessantes et avait organisé une rencontre pour que les enfants Gallagher puissent se retrouver. Enfin. Même si ça ne durerait qu'une heure, elle allait pouvoir les voir et s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

Les retrouvailles devaient avoir lieu dans les locaux des services sociaux. La famille d'accueil de Fiona avaient refusé de recevoir ses frères et soeur, même pour une heure ou deux, prétextant qu'ils étaient trop nombreux, et visiblement les familles qui accueillaient les quatre plus jeunes avaient utilisé le même argument.  
Ce fut donc en compagnie de leur assistante sociale que Fiona marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment, impatiente de retrouver ses cadets. La dame qui l'accompagnait finit par s'arrêter et ouvrit une porte, lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
— Fiona !  
L'adolescente eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dans la pièce que ses deux jeunes frères se précipitèrent dans ses bras, ravis de la revoir. Pouvant à peine distinguer les boucles de Lip des cheveux flamboyants de Ian dans ce câlin aussi chaotique que plein d'amour, elle les serra du mieux qu'elle pu contre elle, partageant leur joie et leur soulagement d'enfin être réunis.  
— Vous m'avez manqués les garçons, leur murmura-t-elle, évacuant par la même occasion l'angoisse accumulée au fil des onze derniers jours à l'idée de ne peut-être jamais les revoir. Vous allez bien ?  
Elle mit fin au câlin en posant cette question et, ayant enfin l'opportunité de les regarder en face, elle écarquilla les yeux, affolée, en constatant que non, ils n'allaient pas si bien que ça.  
— Bon Dieu Lip ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
Malgré le sourire heureux de son cadet, son visage était salement amoché, entre un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre enflée et apparemment quelques coups qui commençaient à peine à guérir.  
— C'est rien, répondit Lip en reculant un peu alors que Fiona scrutait ses blessures, inquiète.  
— Rien? On dirait que tu sors d'un ring de boxe !  
Indignée par l'état de son frère, elle se tourna vers l'assistante sociale supposée superviser leur rencontre, attendant qu'elle réagisse.  
— Nous avons déjà mené l'enquête à ce propos, déclara cette dernière d'une voix calme. Il s'agit simplement de quelques chamailleries avec les autres enfants de la maison, rien de dramatique. Cinq garçons au même endroit, difficile de s'en sortir sans coups bleus.  
Elle se voulait rassurante, mais Fiona préféra lui lancer un regard noir. Si son frère de dix ans devait se battre pour assurer sa sécurité, elle avait le droit d'estimer que c'était dramatique. Jetant un coup d'oeil à Ian, qui se tenait désormais en retrait, redoutant une éventuelle colère de la part de sa soeur, elle constata que lui aussi avait une ou deux bosses, mais rien d'aussi voyant que sur Lip. Peut-être n'y aurait-elle même pas fait attention d'ailleurs, si l'état de Lip ne l'avait pas alertée en premier lieu.  
Elle passa délicatement ses doigts sur l'oeil gonflé de son frère.  
— Tu as mis de la glace là dessus ?  
— Oui, grogna-t-il en repoussant sa main. Je vais bien Fiona.  
Elle n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec cette affirmation, et aurait aimé que l'assistance sociale s'en préoccupe un peu plus, mais elle semblait trouver parfaitement normal qu'un gamin qu'ils avaient placé dans une famille soi-disant sûre se retrouve ainsi défiguré. Ça la révoltait. Le système la révoltait. Mais elle savait déjà que débattre ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à attirer plus de problèmes à Lip. Alors, en attendant d'en savoir plus, elle renonça à se lancer là-dedans, et jeta un regard à la pièce autour d'eux avec un soupir.  
Cet endroit avait du en voir passer, des gamins perdus aux parents défaillants, et le temps ne l'avait pas épargné.  
Des vieux fauteuils avec des coussins raplaplas, des bandes-dessinées qui dataient de plusieurs années et auxquelles ils manquaient plusieurs pages, quelques jouets en piteux état, ... Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur une petite poussette rose avec une roue cassée que Fiona réalisa qu'il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.  
— Où sont Debbie et Carl ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers l'assistante sociale.  
Celle-ci baisa les yeux sur le carnet qu'elle tenait, souhaitant visiblement éviter de la regarder en face alors qu'elle lui répondait.  
— Oh, ils ne viendront pas.  
Fiona fronça les sourcils alors que derrière elle, Lip et Ian se redressaient en entendant ça.  
— Quoi ?  
— Mais pourquoi ?  
Les deux garçons se trouvaient à présent de chaque côté de leur sœur, prêts à se révolter face à la future injustice qui les attendait. Pourquoi même quand tout semblait déjà aller pour le pire, il fallait toujours qu'autre chose aille de travers ?  
Du coin de l'œil, Fiona pouvait voir Lip serrer les poings, prêt à bondir sauvagement pour remettre à sa place quiconque essayerait encore de les contrarier. Sachant à quel point son cadet était impulsif, elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. La violence ne servirait à rien dans leur situation actuelle, si ce n'est à empirer les choses. Cette femme, tout aussi incompétente qu'elle soit, était leur meilleur allié pour qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis tous les cinq.  
— Où sont-ils ? demanda calmement Fiona.  
— Dans leur nouvelle famille. J'ai transmis votre demande pour les voir, mais leurs parents ont refusé de les amener...  
— Ce ne sont pas leurs parents, grommela Ian.  
— Ils estiment que ces deux petits ont déjà du mal à s'habituer à leur nouveau foyer, inutile de les perturber en conservant un lien avec vous dans l'immédiat.  
— Inutile ? répéta Fiona, stupéfaite par cette réponse. C'est notre petite sœur et notre petit frère ! C'est nous leur famille, pas eux !  
— Vous n'avez pas le droit de nous empêcher de les voir !  
L'assistante sociale ne sembla pas apprécier leur ton, mais ne le releva pas et tenta de les calmer.  
— Ecoutez, votre sœur et votre frère sont en sécurité, dans une bonne famille. Ils ont même fait une demande pour les adopter. Vous devriez être heureux pour eux, ils vont avoir une belle vie et...  
— Les adopter?  
Sous l'effet de la surprise, Fiona ne pensa même plus à surveiller les réactions de ses frères, et en particulier celle de Lip. Ce dernier explosa brutalement, lassé de leur vie merdique qui ne faisait qu'empirer au fil des jours.  
— ILS NE SONT PAS A ADOPTER, ILS ONT UNE FAMILLE ! rugit-il aussi fort qu'il pu avec toute la puissance que lui permettait ses dix ans.  
Avec fureur, il attrapa un garage en plastique qui était posé là, à la destination de jeunes enfants qui pourraient jouer avec, et le lança à travers la pièce.  
— On a pas besoin de vous ! Vous ne nous aidez pas ! QUAND EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LE COMPRENDRE. On se débrouille très bien tout seul, sans toute vos merdes de familles d'accueil et d'adoption.  
Fiona et l'assistante sociale le regardaient passer sa colère, les yeux écarquillées de surprise et d'incompréhension pour l'une, d'inquiétude pour l'autre. Ian quant à lui se tenait à l'écart, sachant que quand Lip s'énervait comme ça, il valait mieux se faire discret et attendre que l'orage passe.  
Alors que Lip donnait des coups de pieds enragés dans les fauteuils, l'assistante sociale se tourna vers Fiona, le regard clairement désapprobateur.  
— Je vais devoir mettre fin à cette séance s'il ne se calme pas immédiatement, déclara-t-elle froidement. Et je vais conseiller à sa famille d'accueil de l'emmener voir un psy, ce garçon a clairement des problèmes.  
— Ouais j'ai des problèmes, lui lança Lip d'un ton furieux. C'est vous mon problème. Vous et ce putain de système à la con.  
Le regard de Fiona passa de son frère à la femme qui notait à présent quelque chose, les sourcils froncés.  
Merde. Ça n'allait vraiment pas les aider tout ça.  
— Il faut l'excuser, c'est juste dur pour nous ces derniers jours et on était persuadés de voir Carl et Debbie aujourd'hui...  
L'assistance sociale parut dubitative, mais semblait encline à se laisser convaincre par ces excuses bancales. Mais pour ça, il fallait que Lip se calme.  
— Lip.  
Alors qu'il venait de ramasser une poupée défigurée par du marqueur, le garçon se retourna et fixa sa sœur, hésitant entre colère et dé -ci s'approcha lentement de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules pour le regarder bien en face.  
— Ça va aller Lip, lui assura-t-elle. Je vais m'en occuper, d'accord?  
— Ils sont tous seuls Fiona...tu te rappelles comme Debbie pleurait quand ils les ont emmenés? Il faut les retrouver, ils ont besoin de nous...  
— Je sais Lip, je sais. Mais là tout de suite, on a tous besoin que tu te calmes et que tu maîtrises ta colère, okay?  
Le regard un peu perdu, mais visiblement apaisé, Lip acquiesça.  
— Très bien, assieds-toi, et moi je vais aller parler avec l'assistante sociale. Ian, tu peux rester près de lui?  
Aussitôt, Ian alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère et échangea un sourire triste avec Fiona.  
— Il faut ramener Debbie et Carl, lui murmura-t-il.  
— Je sais.  
Sachant qu'ils comptaient sur elle, tous les quatre, Fiona retourna à côté de l'assistante sociale, et se fit la plus polie possible.  
— S'il vous-plait, il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de les contacter? Vous ne pouvez pas me donner leur adresse? Ou un numéro de téléphone ? N'importe quoi ?  
Malgré ses yeux suppliants, la femme ne céda pas.  
— Non, les règles sont les règles, et je ne peux dévoiler ces informations qu'à vos parents.  
Leurs parents. Une étincelle de colère et de rancœur s'alluma dans le cœur de Fiona alors qu'elle pensait aux deux incapables qui étaient désignés par ce nom.  
— Est-ce que vous pouvez au moins nous laisser seuls tous les trois? demanda-t-elle en désespoir de cause.  
L'assistante sociale parut hésiter, s'inquiétant sans doute que Lip ne casse quelque chose, mais elle finit par acquiescer.  
— D'accord. Je reviens dans une heure. Vous ne quittez pas la pièce, sauf pour aller aux toilettes ou venir me trouver, je serais dans mon bureau en cas de besoin.  
Les trois frères et sœur opinèrent sagement, sachant que c'était là leur seul moyen d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Satisfaite, la dame quitta la pièce, persuadée de faire sa bonne action de la journée en les laissant sans surveillance.  
Alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle, Fiona alla s'asseoir près de ses frères, et soupira longuement. Puis, avec un sourire, elle leur prit à chacun une main.  
— On va s'en sortir les gars, je vous le promets.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répondit Lip avec une pointe de colère.  
— Parce qu'on est des Gallagher.  
— C'est pas une raison valable.  
Avec rage, il donna un grand coup de pied dans la poupée qu'il avait posé par terre en s'asseyant.  
— Ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de colère ? Demanda sa soeur en fronça les sourcils.  
— Yep, répondit Ian à voix basse.  
— Non, répliqua Lip. J'ai plus le droit d'être énervé maintenant ?  
Fiona ne répondit pas et resta songeuse un moment. Lip avait toujours eu du mal à réprimer ses émotions, et il partait vite dans des extrêmes à n'en plus finir. Tout petit, il faisait des crises monstrueuses sans aucune raison apparente – bien que , un père alcoolique qui l'oublie au bord de la route ou une mère farfelue qui le réveille à trois heures du matin pour regarder un film semblaient être des raisons suffisantes pour expliquer ce déséquilibre – mais il semblait s'être calmé en grandissant. Si ça le reprenait maintenant, elle aimerait être au courant. Mais peut-être que c'était normal, avec tout le chamboulement qu'il y avait dans leurs vies actuellement.  
— Ça vient de là toutes ses blessures ? demanda-t-elle en les examinant un peu mieux.  
— Non, grogna Lip. C'est juste les autres garçons de la maison qui aiment se battre.  
— Vraiment ?  
Elle était plus que dubitative face à cette explication, mais son frère semblait vraiment de mauvaise humeur et peu enclin à répondre à ses questions.  
— Oui vraiment ! S'agaça-t-il. Je vais bien Fiona, j'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi !  
Il ne supportait pas qu'elle le traite comme un bébé, il avait dix ans, presque onze, il était capable de se débrouiller tout seul.  
Fiona jeta un coup d'œil à Ian qui fixait ses chaussures, souhaitant visiblement éviter de croiser le regard de sa sœur. Donc ils cachaient bel et bien quelque chose. Elle poussa un autre soupir, réalisant que plus ces deux là grandiraient, plus ils feraient des trucs en cachette.  
— Écoutez, je veux juste m'assurer que personne ne vous maltraite injustement, d'accord ? Je sais que ce ne sont pas de "simples chamailleries entre frères", parce que ce ne sont pas vos frères. Moi aussi je suis en famille d'accueil, et moi aussi j'aimerais éviter que vous sachiez ce que je vis là-bas, parce que c'est le genre de choses qu'on a envie de partager avec personne, et certainement pas avec ceux qu'on aime. Mais vous devez me promettre que personne ne vous fait volontairement du mal, d'accord ?  
Lip baissa les yeux, partagé entre l'envie de se confier à Fiona - parce que c'était Fiona et qu'elle arrangeait toujours tout - et celle de tout garder pour lui. Parce qu'il n'était plus un enfant, et parce qu'il savait que toujours demandé à Fiona de les sauver n'était pas la solution. Parce qu'elle était sa soeur tout autant qu'il était son frère, et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ce soit toujours à elle de les protéger. Lui aussi voulait la préserver de cette vie qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Tous les préserver. Fiona. Ian. Carl et Debbie.  
— C'est juste ce gars, finit-il par admettre. Le fils biologique de la famille d'accueil. Il a 15 ans. Il se croit plus malin que tout le monde et il s'énerve quand je lui prouve.  
— Il a quinze ans et il tabasse des gosses de 10 ans ? s'emporta aussitôt sa sœur.  
— Il ne m'a pas tabassé ! protesta Lip. Il nous juste un ou deux coups au passage, parce qu'il pense être le roi de sa maison, et ses parents l'encouragent. Mais il est juste stupide, je peux le gérer.  
Le regard de Fiona passa de Lip à Ian, qui fixait ses chaussures. Son cœur se serra en réalisant à quel point ils devaient se sentir mal dans cette maison. Ce n'était pas leur place, ils avaient une maison. Ils méritaient de se sentir en sécurité.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous deux Fiona, ajouta Lip. Je protégerai Ian, et moi, je peux supporter cet imbécile. Toi, concentres-toi sur Carl et Debbie. Il faut les retrouver. Les récupérer.  
Sa sœur acquiesça. C'était vrai. Debbie et Carl. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour empêcher leur adoption. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de les laisser dans les mains de purs inconnus.  
Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Ian serrer les poings, alors que sa tête était toujours résolument baissée, comme s'il voulait cacher son visage. Et les larmes qui brulaient ses yeux.  
Sans un mot, elle passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter. Et sans doute aussi pour se réconforter elle-même. Elle avait besoin de tendresse, ils en avaient tous les trois besoin. Et dans l'immédiat, c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir les uns aux autres. Quittant les cheveux flamboyant de son cadet, la main de Fiona alla chercher celle, plus petite, de Ian, pendant que son autre bras se tendait pour saisir celle de Lip.  
C'est à ce moment que Ian redressa la tête et leur sourit à tous les deux.  
— Ça va aller, déclara-t-il avec une conviction surprenante. On va s'en sortir. L'important, c'est de rester ensemble.

oOoOoOo

Fiona avait déjà envisagé la possibilité de ne pas demander à récupérer Debbie et Carl. Évidemment qu'elle y avait déjà pensé, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas le faire ?  
Ils étaient encore des bébés, tout petits, tout mignons. Des dizaines de famille étaient prêtes à les accueillir, et pourraient peut-être leur offrir une vie bien plus belle que celle qui les attendait ici.  
Mais elle avait toujours été incapable de s'y résoudre. Encore une fois, comment aurait-elle pu?  
Debbie était sa petite sœur. Sa seule petite sœur. Personne ne la connaissait mieux qu'elle. Fiona savait quelle histoire lui lire le soir, quelle chanson lui chanter pour l'endormir, quels étaient ses jouets préférés. Fiona était la seule à savoir reconnaître ses expressions, à deviner quand elle était triste, bouleversée, ou qu'elle faisait un caprice. C'était sa petite sœur, à elle. Et rien que l'idée de la confier à une famille qui ne saurait pas comprendre et voir à quel point Debbie était une petite fille merveilleuse, douce et câline, réclamant attention et amour, le cœur de Fiona se serrait de tristesse.  
Quant à Carl...C'était Carl. Rien qu'en fermant les yeux, elle pouvait toujours sentir son odeur de bébé, avoir la sensation de ses petits doigts qui la caressaient, ou qui lui agrippaient les cheveux. Elle revoyait son petit froncement de sourcil lorsqu'il n'était pas content. Elle entendait son rire si communicatif et innocent lorsqu'il voyait quelque chose de drôle pour lui. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un bébé rire si fort en voyant deux ivrognes se frapper dessus dans la rue, ou lorsqu'il lançait un jouet à travers la pièce et que quelqu'un le recevait sur la tête.  
Monica ne s'était jamais vraiment occupée de Carl. Deux bébés, c'était trop pour elle. Elle s'était laissée débordée, et c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé à déraper à nouveau, et qu'ils avaient tous atterris en famille d'accueil. Fiona avait souvent eu l'impression d'être la mère de Carl, à la place de Monica. Elle ne comptait plus les nuits où il avait hurlé des heures pendant la nuit, empêchant tout le monde de dormir, et où ça avait été à elle de se dévouer pour aller le chercher et le bercer pendant de nombreuses minutes, avant de finalement le prendre dans son lit et s'endormir avec lui tout contre elle. Et maintenant, ce petit monstre qui ne se calmait qu'auprès d'elle lui manquait terriblement.  
Alors oui, c'était vrai qu'en décidant de récupérer Debbie et Carl, qu'en les ramenant dans leur maison auprès de Monica et Frank, elle les condamnait à un avenir peu glorieux, difficile et très probablement douloureux. Mais au moins, elle serait près d'eux pour les protéger si besoin. Pour les consoler. Pour les guider. Pour les aimer. En les laissant partir et être adoptés dans une autre famille, elle n'avait pas la certitude que quelqu'un serait là pour prendre soin d'eux comme elle le ferait. Alors non, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les laisser partir. Et encore moins dans une famille qui souhaitait couper tous les liens entre eux.  
Elle refusait que Debbie et Carl soient élevés dans un environnement où on les empêcherait de savoir d'où ils venaient. Qui ils étaient. Alors elle allait les retrouver. Et les récupérer. 

oOoOoOo

Fiona était assise dans la salle d'attente du centre d'aide à l'enfance depuis plus d'une heure. Elle avait déjà parlé avec leur assistante sociale, expliqué qu'elle voulait juste l'adresse de la famille où se trouvaient Debbie et Carl, pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien. Mais elle avait reçu une leçon de morale en réponse, comme quoi ce n'était pas son rôle de se préoccuper de ça et qu'ils s'assuraient que tous les enfants placés le soient dans de bonnes familles. L'assistante sociale lui avait alors demandé de rentrer chez elle, et Fiona s'était énervée, répliquant qu'elle n'avait plus de chez elle, grâce à eux, et qu'elle voulait juste des nouvelles de son frère et de sa sœur. Comprenant qu'on ne la prenait pas au sérieux - personne ne la prenait jamais au sérieux -, elle avait décrété qu'elle ne quitterait pas cet endroit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas obtenu une adresse, ou un numéro de téléphone. Elle s'était donc installé dans la salle d'attente et, depuis une heure, elle regardait les gens défiler. Tous ces gens, toutes ces familles pathétiques, pauvres et misérables. Était-ce à ça qu'ils ressemblaient, vu de l'extérieur? Probablement un peu. Probablement beaucoup, dans les pires jours de Frank et de Monica.  
Où étaient-ils passés d'ailleurs ces deux-là? N'était-ce pas leur rôle, de demander des nouvelles de leurs enfants? De chercher à savoir où étaient leurs deux cadets? De tout faire pour les récupérer ? Pourquoi ne s'étaient-ils pas encore manifestés ? Est-ce qu'ils étaient vraiment en train de devenir de plus mauvais parents que ce qu'ils étaient déjà ?

oOoOoOo 

Fiona revint le lendemain et agit exactement de la même façon. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente et fixa le bureau de leur assistante sociale pendant des heures, croisant son regard à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion et espérant faire naître en elle une pointe de remord. Ou n'importe quoi d'autre, du moment qu'elle réagisse et qu'elle craque.  
Mais les heures s'enchainaient sans que rien ne se passe, et à chaque minute écoulée, la détermination et l'espoir de Fiona s'envolait.  
Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle était supposée faire. Renoncer ? Hors de question. Elle devait retrouver Debbie et Carl, quel qu'en soit le prix. Ils méritaient qu'elle fasse ça pour eux. Parce que personne d'autre ne le ferait.  
Et puis elle l'avait promis à Lip et à Ian. Elle leur avait promis de les retrouver, et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient à nouveau réunis, tous les cinq.  
Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle s'y prenait mal, elle en était de plus en plus convaincue. Mais elle ignorait quelle était la bonne façon de faire. Alors elle restait là, assise, attend que le temps passe et priant pour qu'un miracle se produise.  
Et parce que la vie de ses enfants étaient tellement ponctuées de malheurs, et qu'il fallait bien un petit miracle de temps en temps pour équilibrer les choses, il se produisit.  
— Fiona !  
La jeune fille releva la tête en entendant son prénom. Non, peu importait son prénom. En entendant cette voix. Cette petite voix aiguë et si adorable qu'elle n'avait plus entendue depuis des jours. La voix de Debbie.  
En une seconde, la petite fille rousse se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur, ravie de la découvrir là. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni d'où elle sortait, Fiona la serra contre elle le plus fort qu'elle put, comme pour ne jamais la laisser repartir. Dans ses bras, Debbie rigola, heureuse, alors que les deux petites couettes sur sa tête s'agitaient et chatouillaient le menton de sa grande sœur.  
— Deborah ! Reviens ici !  
Cette voix-là, Fiona ne l'avait jamais entendue. Défaisant à regret l'étreinte avec sa cadette, elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et pourquoi sa sœur était apparue d'un coup, sortant presque de nulle part.  
Une dame se précipitait vers elle, apparemment confuse. Elle était bien habillée, bien maquillée, avec des talons, un sac de marque. Rien ne clochait dans son apparence, tout était parfait. Même sa façon de prononcer le prénom de Debbie.  
— Deborah voyons, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, c'est dangereux.  
Elle essaya de prendre l'enfant par la main, mais Debbie resta agrippée à sa sœur, ne souhaitant visiblement pas la quitter.  
— Nan ! Je veux Fiona !  
Face à ce caprice, la dame se retrouva contrainte de regarder Fiona et de lui adresser la parole, ce qui sembla lui couter beaucoup.  
— Je peux savoir qui vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Fiona est Fiona, babilla Debbie.  
Cette dernière se leva, calant bien sa petite sœur contre elle, et tendit la main à l'inconnue.  
— Fiona Gallagher. Je suis la grande sœur de Debbie. Et de Carl, ajouta-t-elle en parcourant les alentours du regard, se demandant si son petit frère était là lui aussi.  
Elle le repéra à l'autre bout de la pièce, en compagnie d'une homme en costume-cravate, assis par terre, occupé à mordre ce qui semblait être...une laisse ? Inconsciemment, Fiona ressera son emprise sur Debbie, alors que la femme en face d'elle semblait soudainement être transportée de joie.  
— Vous êtes leur grande sœur ! répéta-t-elle avec émerveillement, comme si personne ne l'avait jamais mise au courant de son existence. Mais c'est fabuleux, vous pourriez remplacer la nounou ! Quel âge avez-vous ? Seize ans, dix-sept ?  
— Quatorze.  
— Oh. Ce n'est pas grave, ça devrait quand même faire l'affaire. Nous avions justement rendez-vous avec l'assistance sociale pour en discuter, venez donc !  
Ne sachant pas comment elle était supposée réagir à cet enchainement d'événement assez inattendu, Fiona la suivit sans poser de questions, se disant que le meilleur moyen de comprendre était de jouer le jeu. Et puis au moins, ça lui permettait d'être près de Debbie et de Carl.  
Dire que quelques minutes plus tôt à peine, elle craignait de peut-être jamais les revoir. Enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de la petite, elle respira profondément leur odeur. Debbie rit à ce contact, et se retourna pour embrasser son aînée.  
— T'étais où Fiona? demanda-t-elle innocemment en la scrutant avec ses grands yeux interrogateurs.  
Fiona n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre à cette question qu'une deuxième paire de petite main s'agrippa soudainement à elle.  
— Fifi !  
Au fond d'elle, Fiona sentit un immense soulagement en constatant que Carl la reconnaissait toujours. C'était stupide, mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu... Il était encore si petit, sa mémoire n'était pas fiable. Mais il se souvenait d'elle, il l'avait reconnu, et il semblait heureux de la voir.  
Sans lâcher Debbie, Fiona se baisa pour embrasser son plus jeune frère, qui lui souriait de toutes ses minuscules petites dents. Elle en profita aussi pour détacher l'espèce de harnais pour enfant qu'il portait, ce qui provoqua aussitôt la panique chez les deux adultes.  
— Non, ne le détachez pas, il va encore s'enfuir !  
— S'enfuir ? répéta Fiona sans comprendre.  
— Cet enfant ne tient pas en place ! On passe notre temps à lui courir après pour l'empêcher d'ennuyer les gens !  
— Carl fait plein de bêtises, chantonna Debbie.  
Comme pour approuver ses paroles, son petit frère attrapa l'une de ses couettes et se mit à la tirer de toutes ses forces. Aussitôt, Fiona lui mit une petite tape sur la main.  
— Arrête Carl ! ordonna-t-elle, et le bambin obtempéra aussitôt, sous les yeux médusés de ses parents d'accueil.  
— Incroyable, prononça le père dans un souffle.  
— C'est elle ! s'écria la mère d'une voix qui partait un peu trop dans les aigus. C'est notre prochaine nounou.  
Fiona fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas tout à la situation. Mais peu importe ce qu'ils lui voulaient et à quel point tout ceci était bizarre, elle était prête à tout accepter tant que ça lui permettait de rester près des deux enfants blottis dans ses bras.


	3. that they deserve

Les gens qui avaient accueillis Debbie et Carl s'appelaient Esmée et Richard Dechinerre.  
C'était un couple sans enfants, plein aux as, un peu snob et surtout dé-bor-dés par leur travail. Par conséquent, ils n'avaient absolument pas le temps de faire un bébé par eux-même, mais, souhaitant coller aux idéaux de la société, avaient désiré une famille parfaite, avec une petite fille et un petit garçon. Ils furent donc comblés quand Debbie et Carl atterrirent chez eux. Mais étaient-ils prêts à sacrifier leur carrière pour autant ? Absolument pas.  
Ainsi, Carl et Debbie avaient été confiés au soin d'une nounou, et ne voyaient leurs "parents" qu'une ou deux heures par jour. Ceux-ci les traitaient d'ailleurs plus comme des trophées à montrer fièrement à leurs amis que comme des enfants à cajoler, et se montraient d'ailleurs très vite dépassés par la situation quand ils devaient s'occuper des petits par eux-même.  
Sauf que voilà, il y avait une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu dans leur plan de petite famille parfaite. C'était que les enfants qu'ils accueilleraient auraient un passé, et un caractère bien affirmé.  
Au début, leur principal problème fut les réveils nocturnes de Debbie, qui réclamait sa maman, son papa, sa sœur, sa maison. Ils ne savaient comment réagir face à ses hurlements désespérés, et c'était la raison principale pour laquelle ils avaient décidé de couper tous les liens avec cette famille inconnue qui leurs gâchait les nuits.  
Mais très vite, ces crises nocturnes passèrent au second plan. Car il y avait Carl.  
Carl, adorable bambin de deux ans.  
Carl, petit démon en couche-culotte.  
Il y eut d'abord les disputes avec sa sœur. Et les hurlements dès qu'on lui faisait une remarque. Puis il se mit à échapper à la surveillance des adultes, et n'hésita pas à aller faire des bêtises, partout où il en avait l'opportunité, et particulièrement là où c'était strictement interdit. Colorier sur chaque mur de la maison? Arracher les poils du tapis à 2000 dollars ? Faire pipi sur tous les coussins du canapé ? Ennuyer sa sœur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à hurler ? Taper les enfants au parc ? Envoyer son bol ou son assiette au visage de sa nounou à chaque repas ? Partir en courant au milieu de la route pendant que les voitures roulaient ? Frapper le chien des voisins avec une branche d'arbre trouvée par terre ? Briser la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre en lançant un jouet dessus? Carl l'avait fait. Carl avait fait toutes les bêtises possibles pour un petit garçon de deux ans, et ne semblait pas en montrer le moindre signe de remords, malgré toutes les remontrances, malgré toutes les punitions.  
La nounou avait fini par démissionner en décrétant que cet enfant était un démon, et sa remplaçante en avait fait de même au bout de trois jours.  
Les parents, dépassés, avaient donc pris rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale pour discuter de cet enfant incontrôlable, dans le but de savoir s'ils pouvaient le rendre.  
Le rendre.  
Fiona ricana à cette idée. Pour ces gens, Carl et Debbie n'étaient rien de plus que des objets à ajouter à leur collection de riches. Et dire que pendant un instant, elle avait envisagé de les laisser être adoptés, pour leur offrir une vie meilleure. Cette idée lui semblait tellement invraisemblable maintenant, et ce malgré les merveilleuses chambres d'enfants auxquelles ils avaient droit, et les centaines de jouets et de vêtements qui s'y trouvaient.  
Debbie et Carl avaient besoin d'amour, d'attention et d'affection bien plus que de tous ces trucs.  
Mais là où les choses étaient devenues merveilleuses, c'est qu'en rencontrant Fiona, ce couple avait décidé de l'accueillir chez eux elle aussi, espérant qu'elle fasse office de nounou et qu'elle réussisse à canaliser Carl. L'assistante sociale n'y ayant pas vu d'objection, la jeune fille avait pu quitter sa famille d'accueil et emménager dans cette maison tellement immense qu'elle ressemblait à un château, auprès de son frère et de sa sœur.

oOoOoOo 

Au final, la vie chez les Dechinerre était plutôt agréable. Tout ce qu'ils demandaient à Fiona, c'était de s'occuper des enfants pendant la majorité de la journée, ce qu'elle avait déjà l'habitude de faire pour aider Monica. Et puis elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre, puisque c'était plus qu'elle n'aurait pu osé espérer quelques jours plus tôt, quand elle redoutait de ne jamais revoir Debbie et Carl.  
Maintenant, elle était sûre qu'ils allaient bien, et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien, puisqu'elle était auprès d'eux.  
Il y avait même des avantages à faire la baby-sitter pour les Dechinerre plutôt que pour ses vrais parents, puisqu'ici, elle était en plus libérée des tâches ménagères, étant donné qu'il y avait une femme de ménage pour s'en charger, ainsi qu'une cuisinière rien qu'à eux. Ils avaient même un jardinier.  
Du coup, Fiona était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand les deux petits faisaient la sieste, ou après les avoir couchés. Certains jours, Esmée les prenaient avec elle pour les montrer à ses amies, et Fiona se retrouvait libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa journée. Richard lui donnait de l'argent  
qu'elle pouvait dépenser comme elle voulait. Une somme qui, pour lui, était modeste et insignifiante mais pour, pour elle, était colossal et précieuse. Elle mettait cet argent de côté, bien à l'abri dans sa chambre, sachant qu'elle en aurait besoin plus tard, quand ils seraient de retour chez eux et que Monica aura oublié de faire les courses.

oOoOoOo 

A force de penser à ce futur qu'elle désirait et redoutait en même temps, une idée commença à germer dans la tête de Fiona.  
Une idée assez farfelue et insensée, mais qui lui plaisait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.  
Pourquoi est-ce que Lip et Ian ne pourraient-ils pas eux aussi venir vivre ici ?  
Après tout, la seule chose qui importait, c'était qu'ils soient tous les cinq, non? En vivant tous ici, ils ne feraient que troquer des parents défaillants contre des parents absents, et ils y gagneraient beaucoup en confort. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si Monica et Frank se souciaient beaucoup d'eux, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas manifestés. Avaient-ils seulement réaliser qu'on leur avait enlevé leurs enfants ?  
Bien sûr, Fiona savait que ça ne serait pas simple. Il faudra non seulement convaincre Esmée et Richard, mais aussi ses frères. Persuader Lip d'avoir un comportement correct et poli, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il soit adopté. Faire comprendre à Ian que non, ce n'était pas une trahison envers leur mère. C'était Monica qui les abandonnait en ne cherchant pas à les récupérer, pas l'inverse.  
A long terme, cela pourrait être une bonne solution pour eux cinq. Peut-être la meilleure. Rester ensemble, unis, mais dans un environnement stable.  
Malgré sa conviction de plus en plus absolue que c'était la solution parfaite pour eux, elle n'osait pas en parler avec Esmée ou même Richard. Sans doute par peur de devoir faire face à un non définitif qui réduirait tous ses espoirs à néant.  
Finalement, ce fut grâce à Debbie qu'elle décida de mettre son projet à exécution.  
C'était l'heure du bain, et les deux petits jouaient dans l'eau, au milieu de la mousse et des petits bateaux. Carl s'amusait à remplir des gobelets pour les vider sur sa tête et éclatait de rire à chaque fois. Quand à Debbie, après plusieurs minutes à essayer d'attraper la mousser pour souffler dessus et la regarder s'envoler, elle tourna ses grands yeux innocents vers sa sœur qui les surveillait distraitement tout en lisant un de ses cours.  
— Ils sont où Lip et Ian ?  
Cette question, Fiona l'avait attendue. Elle l'avait redoutée. Elle l'avait guettée, traquée, et même un peu titillée, essayant de faire parler les deux bambins sur ce que leur nouvelle maison et l'absence de plus de la moitié de leur famille leur faisait ressentir. Mais rien. Aucune réaction.  
Finalement, elle s'était résignée à l'idée que Debbie et Carl avaient totalement oublié l'existence de leurs grands-frères et qu'ils ne leur manquaient absolument pas.  
Et maintenant voilà que cette question arrivait au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, dans une situation plutôt incongrue puisque les deux enfants étaient nus dans leur bain.  
— Lip lip lip, répéta Carl.  
Fiona s'approcha de la baignoire alors que sa cadette la fixait, attendant une réponse.  
— Ils te manquent ? demanda-t-elle.  
Debbie hocha la tête, le regard toujours interrogateur.  
— Ils sont à la maison ?  
— Non ma puce, ils ne sont pas à la maison. Ils sont dans une autre maison.  
— Pourquoi ils sont pas ici ?  
— Parce que...parce qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de venir. C'est interdit, par la loi, et par Esmée.  
Debbie fronça les sourcils.  
— Esmée n'aime pas Lip et Ian ?  
— Lip lip.  
Carl, qui avait attrapé une bouteille de shampoing et réussit à l'ouvrir, fut stoppé juste à temps par Fiona qui la lui confisqua. Sans répondre à la question de sa sœur - que pouvait-elle répondre à une question pareille d'ailleurs ? - elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait se servir des adorables bouilles de ses cadets à son avantage.  
— Lip et Ian vous manquent ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Ye veux Ya, babilla Carl en s'allongeant dans la baignoire. Sourrin.  
Alors qu'il plongeait la tête sous l'eau pour y faire des bulles, Fiona préféra concentrer son attention sur Debbie qui était plus facilement compréhensible.  
— Hey Deb's, lui murmura-t-elle. Si tu as envie de revoir Lip et Ian, il faut le dire à Esmée d'accord? Répète-lui à chaque fois que tu la verras, pour qu'elle le sache.  
La petite rouquine hocha la tête, son attention déjà attirée par autre chose que l'absence de ses frères. Mais Fiona savait que le message était passé, et surtout, elle espérait qu'Esmée ne reste pas insensible aux demandes de la fillette.

oOoOoOo 

Debbie prit sa mission très à cœur et se mit à réclamer ses frères sans arrêt. Quand Esmée lui faisait essayer une nouvelle robe qu'elle venait de lui acheter et lui disait à quel point elle était jolie, la petite disait qu'elle voulait montrer sa robe à Lip. Quand elle avait peur de descendre d'un toboggan, ou d'aller jouer avec d'autres enfants, elle se mettait à pleurer en réclamant Ian. Même quand ses parents d'accueil n'étaient pas, elle demandait après ses frères.  
Comme si elle s'était brusquement rappelée de leur existence et ne pensait désormais plus qu'à eux.  
En temps normal, cette obsession soudaine de sa sœur aurait inquiété Fiona, mais dans la situation actuelle, cela lui convenait parfaitement, car Debbie lui préparait le terrain avant qu'elle ne passe à l'action. Ce qu'elle décida de faire un mercredi après-midi, alors qu'elle donnait le goûter aux petits en compagnie d'Esmée. Rien que le fait qu'elle accepte de participer à cette activité - et ainsi de voir Carl étaler de la compote ou du yaourt partout dans la cuisine - était la preuve qu'elle était d'humeur familiale aujourd'hui, ce qui ne pouvait que jouer en leur faveur.  
— Esmée ?  
— Oui ?  
Fiona hésita. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se décider sur la manière dont elle devait amener le sujet.  
— Vous avez déjà entendu parler de mes petits frères ? Lip et Ian ? Eux aussi sont placés en famille d'accueil.  
— Le gâteau au chocolat c'est le préféré de Ian, commenta Debbie alors qu'elle-même avait des traces de chocolat tout autour de la bouche.  
Esmée offrit un sourire crispée à l'enfant, mais ne répondit pas à Fiona, qui prit ça comme une permission de continuer à parler.  
— Je me dis que ce serait bien pour les petits de les revoir. On pourrait les inviter à passer une après-midi ici, ou peut-être même une nuit. Carl adorait dormir dans le lit de Ian et Debbie vénère ses grands-frères donc...  
— C'est compliqué à mettre en place, la coupa soudainement Esmée.  
Son ton était froid, ce qui suffit à faire perdre à Fiona tout son enthousiasme.  
— Ce sont nos frères, murmura-t-elle.  
— Fiona, ma chérie. Nous apprécions beaucoup l'aide que tu apportes. Mais nous allons adopter Deborah et Carl. Ils ne feront bientôt plus partie de votre famille. Il n'y a aucune raison pour eux de garder un quelconque lien avec tes frères. Peux-tu comprendre ça ?  
Fiona ne répondit pas, parce qu'elle savait que si elle parlait, ça ne serait pas pour dire quelque chose d'agréable ou de gentil. Bien au contraire. Alors pour cette fois, elle se tut, préférant jouer la sécurité et s'assurer de pouvoir rester avec les enfants, en dépit du fait « qu'ils ne seront bientôt plus de sa famille ».  
En fin de compte, elle avait changé d'avis. Elle ne voulait pas vivre chez ces gens. Elle les méprisait. Ses frères, Debbie et elle n'avaient pas leur place dans leur maison.  
Alors à partir de maintenant, terminé les lubies débiles. Elle devait se concentrer sur un seul et unique objectif : rentrer chez eux, dans leur vrai maison. Et il fallait le faire rapidement avant que la procédure d'adoption ne soit lancée.

oOoOoOo 

Trois jours plus tard, les choses n'avaient pas avancé. A vrai dire, Fiona n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle était supposée s'y prendre. Elle avait l'impression que son destin lui échappait, qu'elle n'avait plus aucune emprise dessus. Pire encore, que la personne qui contrôlait maintenant son futur - et celui de ses frères et sœur par la même occasion - ne faisait que prendre des mauvaises décisions. Comme si c'était un jeu. Ou qu'ils étaient les personnages principaux d'une série télé dramatique dans laquelle rien de bien ne leur arriverait jamais.  
Chassant ces idées déprimantes de sa tête, la jeune fille essaya de concentrer son attention sur son devoir d'histoire.  
S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait l'habitude de négliger dans sa vie, c'était sa scolarité.  
Elle séchait régulièrement les cours pour prendre soin d'un de ses frères ou de sa petite sœur malade et avait extrêmement peu de temps à consacrer à ses devoirs. De toutes façons, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire de grandes études, alors à quoi bon s'ennuyer avec tout ça?  
Néanmoins, elle tenait quand même à faire le minimum, parce qu'admettre devant toute une classe et un professeur que non, elle n'avait pas fait le travail demandé parce qu'elle avait du préparer le dîner pour ses frères et sœurs, les faire prendre leur bain et les mettre au lit à la place de ses parents disparus Dieu sait où depuis trois jours, probablement défoncés près d'une poubelle, ça n'était jamais agréable et plutôt humiliant.  
Et maintenant qu'elle était en famille d'accueil, et qu'elle avait un peu plus de temps pour elle, elle tentait de s'appliquer un peu plus en faisant ses devoirs, espérant faire grimper sa moyenne et prendre assez d'avance pour réussir son année.  
Cette fin d'après-midi là, elle était donc en train de se concentrer sur un long et laborieux devoir d'histoire qu'elle espérait bien réussir. Elle était seule avec les enfants pendant que Esmée et Richard étaient sortis à une quelconque soirée de riches. Carl et Debbie jouaient dans la pièce d'à côté et Fiona profitait de la connexion internet du couple pour faire ses recherches quand soudain Debbie se mit à piailler de douleur.  
— Fionaaaaaa ! appela-t-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Carl fait maaaal.  
Abandonnant devoirs, crayon et leçons d'histoire, Fiona se précipita auprès d'eux, prête à faire face à n'importe quelle situation, tout en sachant que ce n'était rien de grave ou d'importe.  
Debbie et Carl se chamaillaient sans arrêt, bien plus que Ian et Lip au même âge. Était-ce à cause de la différence de sexe, ou simplement leurs caractères opposés? C'était vrai que Ian était mille fois plus calme et conciliant que Carl, ce qui avait probablement permis aux disputes de se régler plus facilement.  
Les deux petits étaient assis par terre, sur un tapis de jeux, au milieux de dizaines de jouets en tout genre, mais visiblement un seul leur importait : une barbie que Debbie retenait desespérement par les bras pendant que Carl la tirait dans l'autre sens, essayant de se l'approprier.  
— A mwaaaaaah, criait-il tout en essayant de frapper sa sœur de sa main libre.  
— Arrête Carl ! chouinait Debbie, ne parvenant pas à garder son jouet près d'elle et à se protégeant des coups de son frère en même temps.  
Carl agrippa les cheveux de sa sœur et se mit à les tirer, provoquant des hurlements de douleur. Fiona, ne souhaitant pas en voir davantage, les rejoint et s'interposa entre eux.  
— Carl, ça suffit ! ordonna-t-elle en lui agrippant la main.  
— A mwaaaah, protesta-t-il tout en essayant de donner un coup de pied à Debbie.  
— CARL ! STOP ! Laisse Debbie jouer.  
Fiona le poussa pour qu'il s'éloigne et se tourna vers sa petite sœur qui reniflait en serrant sa Barbie contre son coeur.  
— Ça va Debbie ? lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses petites joues humides de larmes.  
— Carl est méchant.  
Fiona n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre car le téléphone se mit à sonner. Avec un soupir, elle attrapa son petit frère pour l'empêcher de retourner ennuyer Debbie, quitta la chambre et descendit décrocher, le bambin se débattant contre elle.  
— Allô ?  
— Bonjour, pourrais-je parler à Fiona Gallagher ?  
Elle fronça les sourcils, à la fois parce qu'elle était surprise d'entendre son nom, mais aussi parce que Carl tentait de la mordre pour se libérer. Elle lui mit une petite tape sur le bras pour le stopper et répondit en même temps. La polyvalence, c'était son meilleur moyen de survie.  
— C'est moi. Qui êtes-vous?  
A peine eut-elle terminé de poser sa question que Carl se mit à brailler pour exprimer sa frustration d'être ainsi prisonnier de ses bras. Son hurlement fut si bruyant et si soudain que Fiona ne comprit que quelques mots de son interlocuteur à l'autre bout du fil.  
Pourtant, elle en saisit suffisamment pour qu'elle ait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Lentement, elle laissa glisser Carl et le laissa s'échapper, sans prêter attention à la prochaine bêtise qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre. Les jambes chancelantes et la voix tremblante, elle réussit à peine à articuler lorsqu'elle reprit sa parole, redoutant qu'il confirme ce qu'elle avait pensé entendre.  
— Pourriez-vous répéter s'il-vous-plait ?  
— Votre frère Ian Gallagher vient d'être admis aux urgences du Memorial Hospital. Il vous réclame et nous vous demandons de le rejoindre aussi vite que possible.

oOoOoOo 

Fiona se précipita à l'accueil directement en entrant dans l'hôpital.  
— Excusez-moi je cherche mon petit frère, Ian Gallagher. Il a été admis aux urgences...  
Rien qu'en prononçant ces mots, son estomac se contracta. Ian était blessé. Et même si on lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas grave, il était à l'hôpital, sans elle, sans ses parents. Il devait être terrifié.  
— Salle 4, troisième porte à droite dans le couloir, répondit la réceptionniste en lui indiquant la direction d'un geste de la main.  
— Merci.  
Sans plus de formalités, l'adolescente prit la direction indiquée et, quelques minutes plus tard, elle poussa la porte de la chambre où Ian se trouvait, installé sur un lit d'hôpital, le poignet plâtré.  
— Ian ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. J'étais morte d'inquiétude !  
Il parut surpris de la voir.  
— Fiona, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son câlin du mieux qu'il pouvait malgré sa blessure.  
Sa sœur rompit leur étreinte pour l'observer, soucieuse.  
— L'assistante sociale m'a appelée, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu as mal ? C'est douloureux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Bon sang Ian, comment tu as réussi à te faire ça ? Et où est Lip ?  
— Je suis là.  
Surprise, Fiona se retourna et vit que son autre frère était dans la pièce depuis le début. Elle était tellement préoccupée par l'état de Ian et obnubilée par le besoin de le serrer contre elle qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence en entrant. Et pourtant, des deux garçons présents dans la pièce, c'était Lip qui semblait en plus piteux état.  
Enfoncé dans un fauteuil, son visage était fermé, presque boudeur, alors qu'il utilisait la manche de son pull pour éponger du mieux qu'il pouvait le sang qui le recouvrait, comme s'il s'était fait tabassé avant de venir.  
— Nom de Dieu Lip ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Avant même qu'il ne puisse avoir l'occasion de répondre, ou même que Fiona ne puisse bouger d'un millimètre, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, les interrompant, et une jeune femme entra.  
Blonde, moins de trente ans et médecin, vu sa tenue. Souriante, elle parcourut la pièce du regard en s'avançant vers le lit, et son visage s'illumina quand elle vit Fiona.  
— Ah enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je commençais à croire que ces enfants n'avaient vraiment pour se préoccuper d'eux. Vous êtes de la famille ?  
— Je suis leur grande sœur, répondit Fiona, un peu sur la défensive.  
La médecin l'observa attentivement, comme pour l'évaluer, et constatant qu'elle était peut-être leur grande sœur, mais qu'elle n'était pas pour autant beaucoup plus âgée, et encore moins adulte.  
— Vos parents comptent venir ?  
Lip ricana à cette question.  
— Nos parents sont actuellement déchus de leurs droits parentaux, répondit Fiona avec une maturité aussi déconcertante que son ton dénué d'émotion. Est-ce que Ian va avoir des séquelles?  
La jeune femme les regarda tous les trois, chacun leur tour. Elle s'attarda sur la main de Fiona posé sur l'épaule de Ian, protectrice et réconfortante à la fois, de manière presque maternelle, et sur Lip, le regard provoquant, prêt à défier quiconque tenterait encore de s'en prendre à son frère.  
Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre que la fratrie qui se tenait face à elle était très particulière, et qu'il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ne pose pas trop de questions. Du moins pas dans l'immédiat.  
— Non, finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire rassurant. Aucune séquelle à long-terme, s'il reste prudent et ne se reblesse pas jusqu'à ce que son poignet soit entièrement rétabli. Mais je vous propose de vous expliquer tout ça plus en détails après que je l'ai examiné une dernière fois. Pendant ce temps, pourquoi ne pas essayé de convaincre celui-là - elle désigna Lip - d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté et de se nettoyer un peu ? Il a refusé à chaque fois que j'ai tenté de l'approcher, mais j'aimerais bien m'assurer que ses plaies soient désinfectées et qu'il n'a pas besoin de points de suture.  
Le regard de Fiona passa de Ian à Lip. Il était vraiment dans un sale état, autant physiquement que psychologiquement, elle pouvait le voir rien qu'à son attitude, lui qui adorait parler pour faire le malin et provoquer les adultes en temps normal, il était beaucoup trop silencieux. Considérant que la suggestion du médecin était honnête, elle décida de lui confier Ian quelques instants, désormais sûre qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains.  
— Allez Lip, viens, lança-t-elle à son frère avec un signe de la main. Je vais m'occuper de toi pendant qu'elle examine Ian.  
Aussitôt sur la défensive, Lip s'enfonça aussi profondément qu'il put dans son siège.  
— Non, décréta-t-il. Je reste ici.  
Fiona fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas l'origine de ce refus aussi catégorique.  
— Tu as vu ta tête ? Il faut désinfecter tes plaies !  
— J'en ai rien à faire, je ne laisse pas Ian tout seul.  
C'était donc ça. Sa soeur poussa un soupir. Bien sûr que c'était ça.  
Lip lui avait promit de protéger Ian, quoiqu'il arrive. Il se l'était promis à lui-même aussi. Et d'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait échoué, puisque Ian était maintenant blessé. Il l'avait vu souffrir, et s'en tenait maintenant pour responsable. Alors rester près de lui et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire dans l'immédiat pour se rattraper.  
Fiona se tourna vers Ian, à présent occupé à discuter avec la médecin et à lui expliquer que non, il n'avait pas mal grâce aux anti-douleurs mais qu'il ressentait comme une gène au niveau du poignet, et attira son attention en lui serrant doucement l'épaule.  
— Ian, l'interrompit-elle. On va te laisser tout seul quelques minutes, d'accord ? Mais on revient vite, promis.  
Elle vit une lueur de panique traverser son regard, mais il ne protesta pas. A la place, il regarda Lip avec tristesse, réalisant bien que son frère culpabilisait à cause de lui.  
— D'accord, répondit-il. Mais...tu pourras me rapporter du chocolat du distributeur ?  
Fiona sourit à sa demande et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.  
— Bien sûr. Sois sage avec le docteur, et ne diminue pas ta douleur pour faire le fier !  
Considérant cette question réglée, elle le laissa aux bons soins du médecin et se dirigea vers son autre frère, visiblement peu enclin à se laisser faire. Dommage pour lui, Fiona était plus têtue, et plus grande.  
— Suis-moi Lip, je vais nettoyer tout ça.  
Sans lui laisser l'occasion de protester, elle l'attrapa par la capuche et le traîna dans la pièce d'à côté, celle que le médecin avait indiqué quelques minutes plus tôt. C'était une salle d'observation, plus petite que la chambre où se trouvait Ian. Mais il y avait quelques instruments, notamment des bandages et du désinfectant.  
— Assieds-toi, ordonna Fiona à son frère, tout en se servant dans les ustensiles médicaux.  
Elle alla mouiller un linge à l'évier, avant de retourner auprès de Lip et d'entreprendre de lui nettoyer son visage ensanglanté, malgré ses grimaces de protestations.  
— T'es salement amoché, commenta-t-elle. Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
— C'est pas important, bougonna-t-il en réponse.  
Alors qu'elle était occupée à nettoyer son arcade sourcilière ouverte, s'inquiétant de savoir si ça nécessitait des points de suture ou pas, Fiona appuya dessus un peu plus fort.  
— Aïe Fiona ! protesta-t-il. Fais attention.  
— Si ce n'était vraiment "pas important", ça ne te ferait pas mal, rétorqua-t-elle. Alors maintenant, raconte, et sans rien omettre.  
Lip fit la moue, mécontent, et bougonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de finalement se décider à partager ce que lui et Ian vivaient depuis plusieurs jours...


	4. because they're great kids

La famille dans laquelle Lip et Ian étaient une famille en apparence tout à fait banale.  
Un père, une mère, un fils. Plus deux autres garçons qu'ils accueillaient.  
Le père s'appelait Josh. Il passait beaucoup de temps au travail et se préoccupait peu de ce qu'il se passait chez lui pendant qu'il n'était pas là. Pour lui, des garçons, ça devait bouger, faire du sport, se bagarrer, crier. Ainsi, il ne s'étonnait jamais de voir un coup bleu ou un bras plâtré, ça lui semblait normal.  
Par contre, dès qu'il rentrait chez lui, il exigeait le silence le plus total et n'hésitait pas à gueuler sur le premier garçon qui ferait malencontreusement du bruit. Ils pouvaient se défouler dehors, mais interdit de le déranger pendant qu'il regardait la télévision.  
Rien de bien exceptionnel en soi, et rien d'insurmontable pour Lip et Ian qui savaient se faire discrets quand il le fallait.

La mère, Suzanne, était ce qu'on pourrait appeler une femme au foyer parfaite. Elle cuisinait des petits plats délicieux, faisait le ménage sans cesse, passant derrière les garçons qui ramenaient plein de boue dans le salon ou qui laissaient plein de miettes dans la cuisine. Le moindre recoin de sa maison se devait d'être impeccable.  
Elle était aussi plutôt gentille et soucieuse du bien-être des enfants qu'elle accueillait, mais assez effacée et très peu autoritaire. Et puis elle ne cachait absolument pas sa préférence évidente pour Will, le plus jeune de la maison.

A seulement cinq ans, Will était un petit garçon adorable et mignon, qui savait jouer de son jeune âge pour amadouer les adultes et obtenir des privilèges. Il vivait là depuis presque un an déjà, et le couple préparait sa future adoption. Il était resté totalement indifférent à l'arrivée de Lip et de Ian dans sa maison, et ceux-ci l'ignoraient en retour, sachant très bien que passer du temps avec un gamin et s'y attacher ne servait à rien.

L'autre enfant d'accueil avait une douzaine d'années, beaucoup plus de tâches de rousseur que Ian et se prénommait Bastien. Il était là depuis quelques mois déjà, mais ne semblait pas vraiment intégré. Il passait des heures seul dans son coin à lire des bandes-dessinées, ne parlant à personne, plongé dans son univers. Lip avait tenté de discuter un peu avec lui, mais ce garçon n'était décidément pas bavard, et finalement, c'était en allant s'asseoir près de lui et en lisant en sa compagnie que les deux frères avaient noué une sorte de complicité silencieuse avec Bastien. Ils ne connaissaient rien de sa vie, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'elle ne devait pas être très différente de la leur, et que lui aussi se contentait d'attendre de pouvoir enfin rejoindre sa véritable famille.

Si ça c'était arrêté là, la vie dans cette famille d'accueil aurait pu être supportable, voir même agréable.  
Mais ça ne s'arrêtait pas, car il y avait Johnny.  
Johnny avait quinze ans et c'était le fils biologique de Suzanne et de Josh. Ce statut semblait lui faire penser qu'il était nettement supérieur aux autres garçons qui habitaient sa maison car, dès que ses parents avaient le dos tourné, il n'hésitait pas à tyranniser ses petits frères d'accueil. Will, sous la garde rapproché de sa mère, était pour l'instant épargné mais Bastien semblait en avoir fait longuement les frais, car il avait désormais l'habitude de longer les murs et de baisser la tête dès qu'il se trouvait dans la même pièce que Johnny.  
A l'arrivée de Lip et de Ian, celui-ci avait du exploser de joie en voyant arriver de la chair fraîche car il n'avait pas hésité à les coller dans un coin et à leur expliquer ses règles, concluant par un coup de poing dans le ventre pour chacun, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils avaient bien compris le message.

Pour commencer, il leur réclamait un loyer à chacun, de 3 dollars par jour.  
Suzanne leur donnait 5 dollars chacun pour payer leur repas de midi à l'école. Ainsi, chaque semaine, Lip et Ian recevaient à eux deux 50 dollars, mais devaient en donner 42 à Johnny, ce qui ne leur laissait que 8 dollars pour manger. Autrement dit, pas assez.

Johnny avait aussi immédiatement repéré l'intelligence de Lip à l'école, et l'obligeait à faire ses devoirs à sa place, sans se préoccuper du fait qu'il avait cinq ans de moins que lui. Pendant ce temps, Ian devait faire ses corvées à sa place, ranger sa chambre et lui préparer des sandwichs sur demande.

Il exigeait aussi qu'ils baissent la tête quand ils le croisaient, et qu'ils ne soient jamais dans son chemin, sinon il n'hésitait pas à les bousculer brutalement pour qu'ils dégagent de son passage. Le deuxième jour, il avait bousculé Ian si brutalement qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre et s'était cogné la tête contre un coin de meuble.

Dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il les obligeait à lui laisser toutes les sucreries ou pâtisseries auxquelles ils avaient droit. Part de tarte, de gâteau, croissant du matin ou paquet de bonbons. Si jamais il voyait l'un de ses parents - généralement sa mère - leur en donner, il allait réclamer son du aussitôt, les punissant de quelques coups dans le ventre s'ils y avaient déjà touché.

Tout cela n'était que quelques exemples du despotisme que Johnny exerçait sur les autres enfants de la maison, sans la moindre réprimande de la part de ses parents qui ne se rendaient compte de rien. Ajouté au fait que c'était un idiot bon à rien qui n'hésitait pas à passer ses nerfs - et ses poings - sur eux dès qu'il en éprouvait l'envie, Lip décida très rapidement que Johnny méritait de payer pour son comportement, et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, il allait se venger.

Le principal problème auquel les deux frères devaient faire face, c'était la faim.  
Avec Johnny qui leur prenait presque tout leur argent, ils étaient privés de repas de midi chaque jour. Et même si Suzanne les servait généreusement, elle ne préparait pas assez de nourriture pour qu'ils puissent se resservir le soir. Et ils n'avait pas le droit de se servir dans les placards et dans le frigo.  
Sans être en route vers la malnutrition, ils avaient donc faim une bonne partie de la journée. Et avoir l'estomac qui gargouille en classe, ou devoir suivre un cours de gym le ventre vide, c'était loin d'être agréable.  
Lip décida donc de prendre les choses en main et de récupérer ce qu'il estimait être leur argent dans la chambre de Johnny.  
— Mais tu es fou, c'est trop risqué ! protesta Ian à voix basse alors qu'ils en discutaient un soir.  
— Je n'ai pas peur de lui, rétorqua son frère. En plus, il n'osera rien me faire en pleine nuit, avec ses parents dans la pièce d'à côté.  
— Mais on voit Fiona dans deux jours. Si on attend jusque là on pourra lui expliquer et je suis sûr qu'elle...  
— Non. Fiona n'a pas à savoir. On doit apprendre à se débrouiller sans elle. Donc je vais aller récupérer cet argent et puis c'est tout. De toutes façons, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
Johnny passait toujours un bon quart d'heure aux toilettes le soir. Lip voulait profiter de ce moment pour se glisser dans sa chambre et trouver de l'argent. Si ça se trouve, ce gros imbécile ne s'en rendrait même pas compte.  
Sans un bruit, le jeune garçon se glissa dans le couloir, s'assura que la voie était libre et se faufila dans la chambre de Johnny. Il repoussa la porte derrière lui pour qu'on ne puisse pas le voir mais ne la ferma pas totalement. Puis il parcourut la pièce du regard, constatant qu'elle était dans le désordre le plus total, alors que cet idiot de Johnny avait forcé Ian à la ranger pour lui il y avait moins de trois jours.  
— Crétin,grommela Lip en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit, l'endroit le plus probable pour cacher de l'argent.  
Malheureusement, dans le tiroir il n'y avait que des trucs sans intérêt, dont un paquet de préservatif intact. Lip ricana. Il était prêt à parier qu'il serait dépucelé bien avant cet abruti. Parcourant la pièce du regard, il essaya de réfléchir à une cachette pour de l'argent racketté à des plus jeune. Un endroit sur lequel sa mère ne tombera pas en faisant le ménage, mais facile d'accès.  
Mais oui ! Sans plus attendre, Lip glissa ses doigts sous le matelas et le souleva pour voir ce qui était caché en dessous.  
— Merde, murmura-t-il en constatant qu'il n'y avait là que des magasines pornos et des mauvaises notes dissimulées.  
Où est-ce que ce maudit argent pouvait bien être ?  
Jetant à nouveau un regard autour de lui, il essaya de faire attention au moindre détail qui pourrait lui donner un indice sur la planque de Johnny. Ses neurones étaient presque en ébullition lorsque finalement, l'évidence lui apparut, posée bien en sécurité sur une étagère.  
C'était une reproduction d'un des vaisseau de Star Wars, très détaillée et probablement de très bonne qualité. Elle avait du coûter très cher. Typiquement le genre de chose que sa mère n'oserait pas dépoussiérer en profondeur par peur de l'abîmer. Et donc, la cachette idéale.  
Avec précaution, Lip la décrocha de son socle et chercha une ouverture. Une fois ouvert, des dizaines de billets s'échappèrent du vaisseau. Bien plus que ce qu'il n'avait pas amasser en s'en prenant à ses frères d'accueil. Il devait probablement aussi s'en prendre à des gamins à l'école.  
— Connard.  
Lip attrapa une poignée de billets,et tenta de refermer le vaisseau. C'est à ce moment là qu'il entendit des voix dans le couloir. Celle de Ian...et celle de Johnny.  
Merde.  
Sachant que son frère n'allait pas pouvoir le retarder longtemps, il se dépêcha de remettre le vaisseau à sa place et, dans un élan d'intelligence, il glissa les billets qu'il tenait dans sa chaussettes, les plaçant de manières à ce qu'on ne les remarque pas. Ensuite, il ramassa ceux qui étaient par terre et, lorsqu'il se redressa, il se retrouva face à face avec le visage rougeaud et colérique de Johnny.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici minus? grogna celui-ci.  
Son regard se posa sur les billets que Lip avaient toujours à la main et, avant que ce dernier ne puisse réagir, il lui abattit son poing sur la figure.  
— Espèce de petit bâtard !  
Lip ne fit pas attention aux insultes qui suivirent, préférant garder toutes sa concentration pour amortir les coups du mieux qu'il pouvait sans se mettre à crier ou à pleurer. Laissant son esprit s'échapper pour oublier la situation merdique dans laquelle il venait de s'empêtrer, il se demanda ce qui se passerait s'il appelait à l'aide. Est-ce que les parents de Johnny viendrait le secourir, et découvrirait la véritable nature de leur fils? Est-ce qu'ils feraient quelque chose pour y remédier ? Probablement pas. Absolument pas. Si les parents de Johnny débarquait à ce moment, celui-ci accuserait Lip en inventait une quelconque histoire et peu importe à quel point Lip protesterait avec la vérité, ils croiraient leur fils, parce que justement c'était leur fils, et pas un quelconque gamin accueillit pour l'argent. Et il se débarrasserait de Lip en l'accusant de causer des problèmes, et probablement de Ian aussi. Et il faudra les placer dans une nouvel famille d'accueil, peut-être pire. Probablement séparément.  
Lip savait tout ça. Alors il encaissa les coups sans broncher, jusqu'à ce que Johnny se lasse et le traîne jusqu'à sa chambre, sous les yeux alarmés de Ian.  
Sans la moindre délicatesse, la brute le jeta sur son lit.  
— Ça t'apprendra à croire qu'on peut me voler, déclara-t-il d'un ton supérieur. T'as intérêt à raser de près les murs de la maison dans les prochains espèce de demi-portion.  
Avant de quitter la pièce, il bouscula Ian qui ne moufta pas et se hâta de fermer la porte derrière lui avant de se précipiter vers son frère.  
— Putain Lip, je t'avais dis que c'était une mauvaise idée. T'as vu ta tête? Fiona va piquer une crise quand elle te verra.  
Lip ne répondit pas, encore sonné par les coups. En voyant le sang de son frère se répandre sur le lit, le rouquin alla chercher une serviette humide dans la salle de bain et la lui tendit.  
— Il faut que tu poses de la glace sur ton visage.  
— Pas important.  
— Si.  
— Et tu veux faire quoi? Descendre dans la cuisine et te servir sans autorisation ? Ou aller les réveiller et leur expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pas important.  
Ian ne répondit pas et s'assit à côté de son frère.  
— C'était idiot d'y aller, commenta-t-il à voix basse. Maintenant on a toujours pas d'argent, tu es amoché comme pas possible, et il t'a dans le collimateur.  
— J'ai pas peur de lui.  
— Peut-être que tu devrais.  
— Non. C'est un crétin. Il croit pouvoir dominer le monde avec ses poings, mais ça reste un crétin.  
Comme pour prouver ses paroles, Lip glissa ses doigts dans sa chaussette et en ressortit les billets qu'il y avait dissimulé.  
— Il y a de quoi tenir quelques jours avec ça.  
Ian s'empara des billets, admiratif, et se mit à les compter. 90 dollars.  
— T'as raison en fait. C'est juste un crétin, déclara-t-il à son tour avec un sourire complice.

Deux jours après cet événement, les deux garçons retrouvèrent leur sœur au centre d'aide à l'enfance, là où Lip piquera une crise de colère devant tout le monde, alors que d'ordinaire il parvenait à se canaliser et à n'exploser qu'une fois dans sa chambre, sous les yeux impuissants de son petit frère.  
Et puis la vie reprit comme avant. Johnny qui les martyrisait. Ian qui s'écrasait et obéissait sans un mot, Lip qui bouillonnait intérieurement et profitait de petites vengeances insoupçonnées. Ils reçurent encore quelques coups, principalement Lip qui s'arrangeait toujours pour détourner l'attention de la brute de Ian et ainsi protéger son cadet, et subirent plusieurs humiliation, mais rien de dramatiquement notable.  
Jusqu'à ce jour-là.  
Lip et Ian étaient assis dans un coin du jardin en compagnie de Bastien, et ils lisaient tous les trois des BD en silence, sans rien demander à personne. Johnny était supposé être à un match de foot, et ils pensaient pouvoir savourer ces quelques moments de tranquillité.  
Sauf que, alors qu'aucun des trois ne s'y attendaient, leur bourreau arriva de nulle part et leur fonça droit dessus, visiblement en colère.  
En réalité, il était contrarié parce qu'il venait d'être expulsé de l'équipe pour violence excessive envers ses partenaires, mais il devait rediriger sa colère sur quelqu'un, et avait déjà choisi sa cible. Il empoigna Bastien et le força à se lever.  
— Félicitations poil de carotte, tu as été désigné pour jouer avec moi à une partie de tirs au piquet.  
La pauvre Bastien pâlit à cet annonce.  
Le tirs au piquet était un jeu que Johnny avait inventé et qui consistait à forcer sa victime à rester immobile au milieu du jardin pendant qu'il tentait de la viser avec un ballon. S'il le touchait, il remportait 10 points. Si c'était en plein ventre, c'était 20 points et en pleine tête 50 points. Le jeu s'arrêtait quand il atteignait 100 points, mais si le "piquet" tentait d'esquiver le ballon, ça retombait à 0.  
Blanc comme un linge, Bastien se plaça sans un mot à la place habituel, priant simplement pour que cela se termine vite, et que ça ne soit pas trop douloureux. Malheureusement pour lui, Johnny avait d'autres plans en tête aujourd'hui.  
— Exceptionnellement, la partie se terminera quand je serais à 500 points, annonça-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
Bastien écarquilla les yeux d'horreur mais, terrifié par son bourreau, n'osa même pas protester. En revanche Ian était incapable de laisser faire ça sans réagir.  
— Tu n'as pas le droit Johnny ! s'écria-t-il le plus fort qu'il put. C'est trop dangereux !  
— Dégage de là microbe, répondit le plus âgé en posant le ballon par terre, prêt à tirer.  
Révolté par la situation, Ian se précipita et shoota dans le ballon avant lui, l'envoyant le plus loin possible. La balle s'envola, et par un hasard total, atterrit dans ce qui avait été une cabane dans l'arbre, et qui n'était plus qu'une plancher de bois sans le moindre mur.  
Johnny, oubliant son jeu et sa première victime, posa un regard enragé sur Ian.  
— Comment as-tu osé faire ça, espèce de demi-portion?  
Il leva son poing, prêt à le frapper mis Lip s'interposa juste à temps et prit le coup à la place de son frère, ce qui eut pour effet de décupler la rage de Johnny.  
— J'en ai marre de vous les merdeux, cracha-t-il. Vous vous prenez pour qui? Des supers-héros? Je vais vous montrer que vous n'êtes que des minables.  
D'un violent coup de pied, il projeta Lip loin de lui et empoigna Ian par le col, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de s'échapper.  
— Tu veux jouer au super-héros? Viens, je vais t'apprendre à en être un !  
Ignorant Lip qui lui hurlait de lâcher son frère et oubliant totalement l'existence de Bastien qui assistait à la scène sans osé bouger, il traîna Ian jusqu'à l'échelle cassée qui menait à son ancienne cabane et le força à monter là-haut.  
Une fois sur la planche de bois, il amena le jeune garçon jusqu'à l'extrémité et ricana.  
— Première règle pour être un super-héros, apprendre à voler.  
Lip, qui avait grimpé l'échelle juste après eux se jeta sur lui.  
— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Lâche-le espèce de malade !  
Repoussant Lip de sa main libre, Johnny sourit, savourant déjà son plaisir de voir ses victimes souffrir. Ian, prisonnier, se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais c'était en vain, il ne pouvait rien faire face à la brute qui le retenait. Derrière lui, il pouvait sentir le vide qui le menaçait en silence.  
— Je suis désolé, bredouilla-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
— TU VAS LE TUER ! hurla Lip.  
Sans prêter attention à eux, Johnny sourit d'un air sadique et, sans plus attendre, il poussa Ian dans le vide.  
Lip ne se rappelait pas très bien de la suite. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé le prénom de son frère et s'être retrouvé à ses côtés, pendant que Ian pleurait de douleur, allongé sur le sol. Il avait crié à Johnny d'appeler une ambulance, mais celui-ci n'avait pas réagi. Alors Lip, fou de rage, lui avait bondi dessus, déversant toute la colère accumulée pendant les derniers jours. Il n'avait même pas senti la douleur des coups de cet imbécile qui se défendait. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était le tuer.  
Puis Suzanne était arrivée - c'était Bastien qui avait été la chercher en voyant que Ian ne se relevait pas - et, paniquée, elle avait mit du temps à comprendre la situation et à appeler son mari, puis finalement une ambulance.

oOoOoOo 

Quand Lip eut terminé de raconter leur vie dans leur famille d'accueil, Fiona sentit une profonde colère l'envahir. Mais, et elle en fut la première surprise, elle réussit à la brider et à rester calme, même souriante, face à son jeune frère.  
Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle bouillonnait. Elle avait de hurler, de tout casser, de piquer une crise comme Lip l'avait fait jour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Déjà parce que l'hôpital dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement n'y était pour rien dans cette affaire, et ensuite parce que ça ne ferait qu'inquiéter ses frères. Et la chose la plus importante dont ils avaient besoin pour le moment, c'était de savoir qu'ils pouvaient compter sur leur grande sœur pour les sortir de là.  
Alors Fiona se força à garder le contrôle et, jouant le rôle de l'adulte responsable, elle regarda la gentille médecin vérifier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de points de suture - et fort heureusement, il n'en avait pas besoin - puis elle l'écouta lui expliquer le traitement de Ian pour son poignet, les recommandations pour prendre soin du plâtre et les dates pour le retirer et faire des radios.  
Et puis, alors qu'elle la remerciait de s'être si bien occupé de son frère, elle réalisa que le médecin n'allait pas tarder à leur donner l'autorisation de rentrer chez eux.  
Chez eux.  
Quel chez eux ?  
— Excusez-moi, demanda Fiona d'une voix un peu plus désespérée qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Est-ce que vous pourriez le garder en observation cette nuit ?  
La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, surprise de cette requête.  
— Il n'y a aucune raison, il va très bien et je...  
Elle s'interrompit, désormais fixée par trois regards implorants.  
— S'il-vous-plait. Juste une nuit. Pour qu'on puisse rester ensemble.  
— Oui s'il-vous plait.  
— Juste une chambre, même pas besoin d'être confortable.  
La médecin hésita, alors que des dizaines de questions l'envahissaient. Qui étaient ces enfants? Pourquoi personne ne s'occupait d'eux? Devait-elle prévenir les services sociaux? Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils étaient déjà à la charge de l'état. Et après tout, si elle voulait les aider, pourquoi ne pas exaucer leur souhait ?  
— D'accord, accepta-t-elle. Juste une nuit. Je vais vous trouver une chambre où vous serez tranquille. Mais pas de bruits, pas de dégâts et vous vous faites les plus discrets possible, d'accord ?  
Alors que leurs trois visages s'illuminaient simultanément, Fiona acquiesça à ces quelques règles. Elle aurait tout accepté, pour pouvoir rester un peu plus longtemps avec ses frères.

oOoOoOo 

Finalement, elle leur trouva une chambre simple, assez petite, avec un seul lit et trois fauteuils à l'aspect relativement confortable. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais c'était déjà énorme. Et puis l'important c'était qu'ils soient tous les trois, même s'il manquait Debbie et Carl.  
Fiona avait trouvé un téléphone pour prévenir qu'elle découchait et, avec l'argent qu'elle avait en poche, elle avait fait le plein de sodas et de sucreries aux distributeurs. Ses frères méritaient bien ça. Une infirmière leur apporta également trois plateaux repas sans un mot mais en leur souriant, apparemment mise dans la confidence de leur présence clandestine. Ils mangèrent tous les trois avec appétit, et passèrent une bonne partie de la soirée à discuter de tout et de rien, s'empiffrant de bonbons et profitant de la présence des autres.  
L'espace d'une nuit, cette petite chambre d'hôpital devint leur havre de paix.  
Ian fut le premier à s'endormir, assommé par les anti-douleurs qu'il avait pris. Lip le suivit très vite, assis sur un des fauteuil mais la tête posé sur le matelas de son frère. Quant à Fiona, elle resta de longues minutes à les contempler tous les deux, ravivant la flamme de colère au fond d'elle-même.  
Ce n'était que des enfants.  
Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils vivent leurs vies d'enfants, comme ils le méritaient. Comme elle n'y avait jamais eu droit elle-même. C'était la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait offrir à ses cadets. Une enfance insouciante, dans un endroit où ils se sentiraient en sécurité, et aimés.  
Mais elle devait bien se résoudre à l'inévitable : c'était trop tard pour Lip et Ian. Elle le voyait dans leur regard, cette étincelle de maturité qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour avoir. Cette expression qui disait qu'ils avaient déjà vu pire. Un père qui s'urinait dessus et qui dépensait l'argent de leurs sorties scolaires en alcool, une mère aux mille et une promesses qu'elle ne tenait jamais. Des fins de mois sans eau chaude, sans électricité parfois. Et maintenant un petit caïd des beaux-quartiers qui n'hésitait pas à les cogner.  
lls ne méritaient pas ça.  
Alors oui, elle voulait bien admettre que c'était trop tard pour l'enfance pleine d'innocence et d'insouciance. Mais elle pouvait toujours sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être. Et surtout, il n'était pas trop tard pour offrir cette enfance rêvée à Debbie et à Carl.  
C'est sur cette pensée qui ravivait sa détermination à les sortir de la situation merdique actuelle dans laquelle ils étaient qu'elle s'assoupit à son tour, roulée en boule sur l'un des fauteuils. 

oOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, la gentille médecin passa les voir, vérifia que Ian n'avait pas trop mal et leur dit que malheureusement, ils devaient partir le plus rapidement possible, car la chambre allait être occupée dans la journée. Puis, presque mal à l'aise, elle leur laissa un sac en papier avec un croissant et un pain au chocolat chacun avant de les laisser seuls.  
— Elle ne nous a même pas laisser le temps de la remercier, dit tristement Ian alors que Lip se servait dans le sac. Elle était vraiment gentille.  
— Trop gentille, ajouta Fiona.  
Elle se méfiait des gens trop gentils qui les aidaient sans la moindre raison. Et en même temps, elle était heureuse d'avoir pu profiter de cette nuit avec ses frères, même s'ils allaient maintenant devoir se séparer.  
— Fi', l'appela Lip en lui tendant un pain au chocolat.  
Malgré son estomac qui gargouillait, elle déclina la pâtisserie. Ils en avaient plus besoin qu'elle.  
— Partagez vous tout, je n'en veux pas.  
— Sûre ?  
— Ouais.  
Elle regarda Ian qui mordait goulûment dans un croissant puis, avec un sourire à la fois triste et protecteur, elle s'adressa à Lip.  
— Vous saurez vous débrouiller pour retourner dans votre famille d'accueil ?  
— Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, répondit son frère. Tu vas faire quoi toi ?  
Il avait remarqué la lueur de détermination dans le regard de sa sœur depuis qu'elle s'était levée, et il savait que quand elle avait cette expression, elle avait une idée derrière la tête.  
— Je vais aller secouer nos deux incapables de parents pour m'assurer que vous soyez à nouveau en sécurité le plus rapidement possible.  
Lip baissa le regard. Encore une fois, c'était Fiona qui allait les sauver. Bien sûr,il était heureux et rassuré de savoir que sa sœur prenait les choses en main. Mais en même temps, il se sentait inutile.  
Comme si elle devenait ses pensées, il sentit la main de sa soeur lui caresser les cheveux, et il releva la tête pour la regarder.  
— Il va falloir que vous teniez le coup encore quelques jours, murmura-t-elle. Je te confie Ian. Assure-toi qu'il prenne ses médicaments, et qu'il ne fasse rien de dangereux avec son poignet. Je sais que tu en es capable Lip, alors tenez bon.  
N'attendant pas de réponse, elle le serra contre elle dans un câlin d'au-revoir.  
— Bonne chance Fiona, chuchota-t-il tellement bas qu'elle ne l'entendit presque pas.  
Après avoir offert un câlin identique à Ian, elle lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.  
— Soyez sages et prudents tous les temps, je ne veux plus voir aucun de vous à l'hôpital ! dit-elle d'une voix faussement sévère. On se reverra vite, promis.  
Sachant que Debbie et Carl était en sécurité - même si elle détestait Esmée, elle savait qu'elle ferait en sorte que ses deux petits trophées à exhiber devant ses amies ne manquent de rien, Fiona ne prit même pas la peine d'appeler pour prendre de leurs nouvelles, l'esprit et le coeur désormais envahis par la haine qu'elle ressentait envers ce Johnny, envers le système, envers ses parents. Alors, à l'instant où elle quitta l'hôpital, elle prit le métro et retourna dans son quartier.  
Le quartier où elle avait grandi, celui qu'elle connaissait comme sa poche. Loin des villas immenses qui entouraient celle des Dechinerre, loin du coin tranquille où se trouvait la première famille qui l'avait accueillie.  
Le quartier sud de Chicago, avec tous ses voyous, tous ses vols, toutes ses maisons croulantes et tous ses parents qui offraient une vie misérable à leurs enfants.  
Chez elle.

oOoOoOo 

Fiona poussa la porte d'entrée, notant au passage qu'elle n'était pas verrouillée. Mais bien sûr, quelle excellente idée que de laisser la porte d'entrée d'une maison ouverte, pour que n'importe qui puisse y entrer à sa guise. Ce n'est pas comme si le quartier était rempli de voleurs potentiels...  
Le spectacle qui l'attendait à l'intérieur chassa rapidement cette pensée, alors qu'elle pénétrait lentement dans le salon. Si on pouvait encore appeler ça un salon...  
Il était évident que le ménage n'avait pas été fait une seule fois depuis leur départ de la maison. Les mêmes vêtements sales traînaient sur les fauteuils, désormais accompagnés par des plus récents - et plus sales encore - appartenant à Frank. Un vieux carton de pizza vide avait été jeté dans un coin de la pièce, alors que Fiona se rappelait très bien avoir demandé à Ian de le mettre dans la poubelle.  
Et bien évidemment, des dizaines de bouteilles de bières vides étaient dispersées à travers la pièce, comme des nuisibles qui ne faisaient que se multiplier.  
— Maman ? appela Fiona en rejoignant la cuisine, dans un pire état encore.  
La vaisselle sale dans l'évier commençait à sentir, et elle grimaça en songeant à toute la moisissure qui devait s'y former. Est-ce que quelqu'un habitait encore ici ?  
— Monica ! appela-t-elle à nouveau, plus fort, surprise de ne pas recevoir de réponse.  
Cela faisait trois semaines déjà. Trois semaines sans la moindre nouvelle de leurs parents. Qu'avaient-ils fait pendant tout ce temps? Visiblement, pas le ménage.  
Peut-être étaient-ils partis, enfin débarrassés de leurs enfants, rien ne les empêchaient de tout abandonner pour partir à l'aventure.  
— Frank ? tenta-t-elle d'une voix plus faible, presque vacillante.  
Toujours aucune réponse. Fiona inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le moment de paniquer, il fallait rationaliser.  
Frank et Monica n'étaient pas concurrents pour la médaille des meilleurs parents du monde, c'est vrai. Mais jamais ils ne feraient ça. Partir sans prévenir, laissant leurs enfants aux soins de l'état, c'était impossible.  
Et même dans l'hypothèse pas si improbable que ça qu'ils abandonnent leur gosses, il y avait la maison. Ils ne laisseraient pas la maison, c'était trop avantageux pour eux, de ne pas avoir de loyer à payer, de pouvoir investir tout cet argent dans de l'alcool ou d'autres cochonneries.  
Fiona monta l'escalier, renversant au passage quelques bouteilles presque vides qui y trainaient. Cet endroit était un dépotoir.

Elle était là. Allongée dans son lit, vidée de toute énergie, portant probablement les mêmes vêtements depuis plusieurs jours.  
Monica.  
— Merde, souffla Fiona en s'approchant.  
C'était le pire scénario possible. Bon, pas pire que celui où ses deux parents s'étaient barrés à l'autre bout du monde en les abandonnant tous les cinq, mais catastrophique quand même. C'était impossible de savoir combien de temps duraient les déprimes de Monica. Cela pouvait aussi bien durer deux jours que plusieurs semaines, voire des mois.  
— Hé maman ! lança-t-elle le plus joyeusement possible en s'approchant du lit. C'est moi, Fiona !  
De sous la couverture, Monica bougea à peine et se contenta d'émettre une espèce de grognement. Face à cette absence de réaction, la jeune fille tenta de garder toute sa positivité. Elle faisait pas pour ses frères et soeur, elle devait y arriver.  
— Maman, répéta-t-elle. C'est Fiona. Tu sais, ta fille, que tu n'as pas vue depuis trois semaines parce que les services sociaux ont pris tes enfants.  
La phrase de sa fille, qui, malgré les efforts de cette dernière, était teintée de rancœur et de colère, fit réagir quelque chose au fond de Monica qui se redressa dans ce qui semblait être un ultime effort.  
— Fiona? prononça-t-elle d'une voix perdue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
— Je suis venue te chercher. Toi et papa. On a besoin de vous pour rentrer à la maison.  
— Non, non, je n'ai pas la force. Je suis une mauvaise mère. Vous êtes mieux où vous êtes.  
Monica voulut se recoucher, mais sa fille l'en empêcha et la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
— Monica ! dit-elle avec sévérité. Nous sommes tous séparés. Debbie pleure toutes les nuits, Lip doit se battre pour avoir à manger. Ian a passé la nuit à l'hôpital. A l'hôpital ! Nous ne sommes pas mieux là où nous sommes, on doit rentrer à la maison. On veut rentrer à la maison, tous les cinq, avec toi.  
Les mots de Fiona firent leur chemin dans la tête de Monica, et peut-être dans son cœur. Elle le savait, parce qu'elle avait vu cette étincelle vaciller dans le regard de sa mère, alors qu'une fois de plus, elle lui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur de son rôle. Mais si les mots pouvaient vaincre la maladie, cela se saurait depuis longtemps.  
Et les choses seraient tellement plus faciles.  
Monica repoussa doucement Fiona et se rallongea dans son lit.  
— Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, marmonna-t-elle en ramenant sa couverture par dessus sa tête. Laisse-moi tranquille.  
Fiona soupira, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus, si ce n'est attendre. Enfin si, il y avait encore une chose qu'elle pouvait faire. En attendant que sa mère se décide à sortir de son lit, en attendant que son père rentre ivre mort, elle pouvait toujours ranger et nettoyer la maison, à leurs places. Parce qu'ils ne le feraient pas, et qu'une maison accueillante et sécurisée pour des enfants étaient indispensable pour qu'ils puissent tous revenir vivre ici.  
Alors Fiona descendit, alla chercher des sacs poubelles et, comme à chaque fois, elle se mit à débarrasser le salon et la cuisine de chaque bouteille de bière vide, de chaque emballages usagés. Elle rassembla le linge et le tria, prête à enchaîner les machines. Elle s'équipa de gants, d'une éponge, retint son souffle et s'attaqua à la vaisselle presque radioactive qui s'empilait dans l'évier.  
Et étape par étape, heure après heure, jour après jour, elle s'abstint d'aller à l'école pour venir nettoyer la maison à la place, accomplissant le travail de ses parents.


	5. And they deserve better

Fiona retourna chez elle chaque jour, séchant les cours et s'assurant que leur maison devienne un lieu de vie acceptable pour des enfants. Elle ne croisait jamais Frank, déjà parti au bar quand elle arrivait et pas encore rentré ivre mort quand elle repartait, mais elle s'occupait aussi de Monica, la forçait à prendre ses médicaments et s'assurait qu'elle se nourrissait correctement. Chaque jour, elle lui parlait de Carl, de Debbie, des progrès qu'ils faisaient en grandissant. De Lip et de Ian aussi. Elle espérait faire réagir sa mère, provoquer un déclic et la voir prendre les choses en charge.  
Et puis il y eu un jour, un samedi, où Esmée emmena Debbie à l'anniversaire d'une petite fille de quatre ans, dans un univers merveilleux de princesses, de rose et de poneys. Elles s'absentaient toute la journée, laissant Fiona seule avec Carl. Refusant de gâcher une journée, cette dernière prit son petit frère avec elle jusqu'au métro, et retourna dans leur maison avec lui.  
Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas nettoyer et le surveiller en même, alors elle monta directement dans la chambre de sa mère.  
— Hé maman, regarde qui est là, dit-elle d'un ton joyeux.  
Monica, encore une fois cachée sous sa couverture, se redressa sans motivation et regarda ce que sa fille tenait à lui montrer. Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, Fiona vit de la joie sincère traverser son visage lorsqu'elle aperçut Carl.  
— Oh mon Carl, murmura Monica sans y croire. Mon petit garçon.  
Fiona sentit un énorme poids se libérer dans sa poitrine en constatant que sa mère reprenait le dessus. Ils allaient peut-être s'en sortir. Elle jeta un regard à la pièce, s'assurant que rien de dangereux ou mortel ne traînait.  
— Je te laisse, je vais nettoyer la salle de bain à fond. Ne le laisse pas quitter la chambre, d'accord ? recommanda Fiona en tendant Carl à sa mère.  
— Oui bien sûr. Oh mon Carl, tu restes avec maman ?  
Estimant son frère en sécurité, Fiona se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'arma de gants en caoutchouc, d'un sceau, d'une brosse et de produit ménager pour la récurer jusqu'à la faire briller.  
Au bout d'une quarantaine de minutes, elle fit une pause pour se reposer un peu et surtout s'assurer que son frère allait bien. Discrètement, elle s'approcha de la chambre de Frank et de Monica et, le cœur serré, constata que sa mère essayait de faire faire une sieste à Carl qui chouinait, mécontent.  
— Allez mon Carly, maman est fatiguée, fais dodo avec elle.  
— Naaaan.  
Il était 11h, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Carl accepte. Monica devrait céder et faire l'effort de s'occuper de lui.  
En ayant marre de nettoyer, Fiona décida de faire l'inventaire de tous les médicaments qu'ils avaient dans la maison. Avec Frank, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle trouve quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'elle devait constituer une armoire à pharmacie avec tout ce qui était nécessaire pour des enfants. Sirop pour la toux, médicaments contre la fièvre, désinfectant, compresse, pansements. Elle irait acheter ce qu'il manquait à la pharmacie et les cacherait dans un endroit où son père n'ira pas fouiller jusqu'à la visite de l'assistance sociale.  
Après encore une heure de tri et de rangement, Fiona décida de préparer un petit festin de sandwiches qu'elle disposa sur un plateau en compagnie de jus d'orange. Elle monta le tout à l'étage, se demandant comment c'était terminée l'affaire de la sieste.  
A sa plus surprise, elle trouva Monica éveillée et alerte, qui chatouillait un Carl riant aux éclats.  
— Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. J'ai préparé de quoi grignoter si vous avez faim.  
— Oh Fiona ça a l'air délicieux, merci beaucoup ma chérie.  
Fiona ne répondit pas, et donna l'un des sandwich à son petit frère qui s'en empara et mordit dedans en en laissant échapper la moitié.  
— Merde, j'ai oublié les serviettes.  
Monica rit.  
— Ce n'est pas grave, je nettoierais les draps après.  
— Vraiment ? s'étonna Fiona d'un ton dubitatif.  
— Oui vraiment. J'ai envie de faire des choses ! J'ai envie de pouvoir jouer avec Carl tous les jours, et Debbie aussi. Tu me l'amèneras? Oh oui s'il te plait Fiona, amène moi Debbie demain.  
— Je ne peux pas. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'être ici. Même Carl tu risques de ne jamais le revoir.  
— Mais enfin, vous êtes mes enfants !  
— Plus aux yeux de la loi. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi. Pour nous récupérer. Pour qu'on revienne tous ici.

oOoOoOo 

Du côté de Lip et de Ian, les choses semblaient se compliquer.  
Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de l'hôpital, ils avaient découvert que Bastien avait finalement tout raconté à leurs parents d'accueil et que ceux-ci avait expédié leur fils chez ses grands-parents pour quelques jours, le temps d'éclaircir la situation.  
Mais comme tout parents, ils avaient du mal à accepter l'idée que leur enfant soit un petit caïd et très vite, ils reportèrent la faute sur Lip et Ian, prétextant que c'était depuis leur arrivée que tout allait mal chez eux.  
Les repas se passaient désormais dans un silence lourd. Josh, le père, faisait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires au travail pour ne plus les voir et Suzanne les ignoraient tout les deux, se contentant de leur parler froidement pour leur donner des ordres. Un jour, Lip surprit une conversation téléphonique, et il comprit qu'ils demandaient à ce qu'on les retire de chez eux. Sauf que pour ça, ils allaient devoir les accuser d'avoir causé des problèmes, et si une enquête était ouverte sur eux deux, ça compliquerait les choses pour que Monica et Frank les récupèrent.  
Alors Lip, jouant le tout pour le tout, alla trouver ses parents d'accueil un soir et les supplia de les garder, en leur promettant qu'ils allaient rentrer chez eux très vite, qu'il fallait juste laisser les choses se faire. Il tenta la pitié en leur rappelant que Ian était blessé et puis, constatant que cela ne marchait pas, il revint aux sources.  
Les menaces et le chantage, il n'y avait que ça de vrai. En quelques phrases, il fit comprendre au couple qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à rassembler les témoignages de tous les enfants que Johnny avait violentés, que ce soit chez eux ou à l'école. Que cela causerait non seulement de graves ennuis à leur fils, mais qu'une enquête serait menée sur leur capacité de famille d'accueil. Que Bastien leur serait retiré, mais aussi le petit Will.  
— Juste deux semaines, conclut Lip. Dans moins de deux semaines, nous serons partis et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.  
Ils acceptèrent ce marché et Lip alla se coucher en espérant que ce laps de temps sera suffisant à Fiona pour arranger les choses.

oOoOoOo 

Monica sembla enfin se ressaisir, comme si elle réalisait finalement que ce n'était pas en restant au fond de son lit que les choses allaient rentrer dans l'ordre. Au début, son aide fut minime, elle triait deux trois choses, aidait vaguement Fiona à nettoyer et préparait à manger. Puis plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'enthousiasmait exagérément. Elle se mit à faire des projets de vacances en famille, de parc d'attraction, de bricolages pour les petits. Et plus elle s'enthousiasmait, plus elle était efficace.  
En arrivant un matin, Fiona trouva Frank, sobre et propre, coaché par Monica. Elle lui apprit qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avec l'assistante sociale, que dans quelques jours, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.  
Et c'était vrai. Le train était remis sur ses rails et les choses s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Et une dizaine de jours plus tard, Frank et Monica ressemblaient à de véritables parents modèles. Et même si leurs aînés savaient que ce n'était là qu'une illusion temporaire, cette illusion suffisait pour les services sociaux, car ils récupérèrent leurs droits parentaux, et leurs enfants.

oOoOoOo 

Monica, ravie de voir sa famille réunie, avait proposé qu'ils aillent manger une glace tous ensemble, au parc. Fiona n'avait rien dit, mais ça la révoltait, de voir ses parents qui se comportaient en parents parfaits, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu à cause d'eux. Mais elle avait renoncé à protester.  
A quoi est-ce que ça aurait servi? C'était impossible de faire changer Monica d'avis quand elle était comme ça et puis ça allait faire plaisir aux petits. Une après-midi au parc avec une glace, au soleil, comme une famille presque normal, avant de retourner dans leur quotidien. Elle pouvait bien faire un effort et sourire.  
— Carl, fais un peu attention, soupira-t-elle en essayant tant bien que mal la glace à la vanille qui dégoulinait sur les doigts de son petit frère.  
C'était la dernière fois qu'elle cédait à son caprice d'avoir un "nornet" lui aussi. A court de serviettes, elle leva la tête pour demander de l'aide, mais tout le monde l'avait abandonnée seule avec Carl. Monica applaudissait Debbie sur le toboggan, Lip et Ian étaient grimpés tout en haut d'un mur d'escalade et y discutaient. Quand à Frank, il avait disparu, comme toujours.  
Les rires de Debbie résonnaient dans le parc presque désert, et Fiona sentit son coeur se serrer. Dans quelques jours, la petite fille se rappellerait de cette après-midi au parc, d'avoir joué avec sa mère. Et elle réclamerait pour y retourner. Mais dans quelques jours, Monica aurait abandonné son rôle de maman idéale, et Debbie serait déçue. Encore.  
— Nan ! Fifi !  
Les quelques secondes d'inattention de la part de Fiona avait eu une conséquence catastrophique pour la glace de Carl qui avait atterri par terre, mais avait fait un détour par le T-shirt du petit-garçon désormais recouvert de vanille.  
— Oh non Carl ! Mais c'est pas possible, tu fais ça à chaque fois !  
Perdu entre la perte de sa glace et l'agacement qu'il sentait chez sa sœur, Carl plissa son petit visage, déjà prêt à se mettre à hurler. Renonçant à mettre la main sur une serviette en papier ou sur un mouchoir pour l'essuyer avant qu'il n'en étale partout, Fiona opta pour la solution ultime. Faisant bien attention à se pas se mettre de la glace sur elle, elle porta son frère jusqu'au bac à sable. Trop surpris pour protester, Carl se laissa faire et se mit même à rire quand son aînée jeta du sable sur son T-shirt plein de taches.  
— Ce soir, tu prends un bain ! l'informa Fiona. Mais d'ici là, tu es libre de te rouler dans le sable. Alors profite.  
Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent et, prenant les paroles de sa sœur au pied de la lettre, il se jeta dans le sable tête la première. Il allait avoir du sable absolument partout et Fiona allait se battre avec lui pour lui laver les cheveux et les brosser, mais ce n'était pas si grave.

oOoOoOo 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours dans le parc. Lip et Ian jouaient maintenant à se battre, armé de branche et se cachant dans le module de jeux, Monica aidait Debbie à faire de la balançoire et Fiona construisait des petits tas de sable que Carl s'amusait à détruire joyeusement. Elle avait bien tenté de lui expliquer comment faire les tas de sable par lui-même, mais pas moyen, cet enfant semblait incapable de construire quoique ce soit, préférant de loin détruire ce que les autres avaient faits.  
Souvent, elle se demandait si Carl était vraiment attachés à eux, ou s'il n'était gentil que quand il avait besoin de quelque chose. En tout cas, il était évident qu'il était incapable de remords ou d'empathie.  
Et quand elle allait jusqu'à se dire qu'il était même incapable d'affection, il lui prouvait qu'elle se trompait et qu'il était toujours plein de surprise.  
— Fifi, agade !  
Répondant docilement à l'ordre du bambin, Fiona regarda ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. C'était un bracelet en perles de plastique bleu, probablement perdu par une petite fille qui était venue jouer ici un peu plus tôt.  
— Agade, joli !  
Fiona sourit à son jeune frère et, souhaitant désormais elle aussi que ce moment passé en famille soit agréable et presque normal, comme s'il avait le pouvoir d'effacer les derniers jours de leurs vies, elle lui proposa d'aller offrir sa trouvaille à Monica.  
— Et si tu allais le donner à maman? Ça lui fera plaisir.  
Carl baissa les yeux sur le bracelet qu'il tenait puis le tendit à sa sœur.  
— Nan. Fifi, prononça-t-il. Fifi jolie.  
Face à ce cadeau inattendu, doublé d'un compliment, Fiona eut presque les larmes aux yeux. Carl la choisissait elle plutôt que Monica. C'était tout aussi adorable que triste. Un petit garçon de deux ans ne devrait pas préféré sa sœur à sa maman. Mais pouvait-il vraiment considérer Monica comme sa mère ?  
— Merci Carl, murmura-t-elle en passant le bijou en plastique autour de son poignet.  
Il était à sa taille, donc probablement trop grand pour une petite fille, ce qui expliquait que sa propriétaire l'ait perdu. Surprise de constater à quel point elle était émue par ce cadeau, elle voulut embrasser son frère, mais il était déjà retourné jouer dans le sable. Cet enfant était une véritable girouette et changeait de centre d'intérêt en moins d'une seconde.  
Fiona caressa le bracelet, réalisant qu'elle avait eu très peu de bijou de ce genre quand elle était enfant. Ce qui, en y réfléchissant, était normal. C'était typiquement le genre de surprise que les papas faisaient à leur fille, à leur petite princesse chérie. Vraiment pas le genre de choses qu'elle pouvait attendre de Frank, que ce soit pour elle ou pour Debbie.

oOoOoOo 

Frank Gallagher.  
L'homme aux yeux de qui la plus jolie brune au monde n'était pas sa fille, mais bien la bière qu'on était prêt à lui servir. Alors que sa femme et ses enfants se dirigeaient vers le parc, il était entré dans un bar, sans prévenir aucun d'entre eux. De toutes façons, il savait qu'ils n'en avaient rien à foutre de lui, il pouvait bien disparaître, personne ne le remarquait. Ces gamins ne voulaient de lui comme père que pour convaincre ces gens de les laisser rentrer chez eux. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une approbation de l'état pour juger si oui ou non il était capable de prendre soin de gamins. Ses gamins.  
Après quatre ou cinq verres, Frank réalisa qu'il n'avait pas assez d'argent sur lui pour en payer plus. Monica avait tout gardé. Alors, déjà bien éméché par l'alcool, il se mit en route pour le parc, pour retrouver sa famille et récupérer l'argent qu'il méritait d'avoir.  
Une fois au parc, il constata que Monica jouait avec Debbie de l'autre côté de la plaine de jeux, et par paresse et facilité, Frank préféra se diriger vers sa fille aînée, beaucoup plus proche de lui.  
— Fiona, donne-moi vingt dollars.  
— Tu es déjà saoul ? constata Fiona en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Je ne suis pas saoul, j'ai juste bu une bière ou deux. Maintenant donne-moi vingt dollars.  
Fiona se redressa pour faire face à son père et l'éloigner de Carl. Avec Frank, il fallait toujours se méfier, il était capable d'embarquer le petit pour faire la manche dans la rue.  
— Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, déclara-t-elle.  
Et même si ça avait été le cas, elle ne les lui aurait pas donné pour qu'il aille boire.  
— Espèce de menteuse, l'accusa son père. Tu viens de passer des semaines dans ta nouvelle famille de bourge, tu dois probablement être pleine aux as maintenant. Et tu n'es même pas capable de partager avec ta vraie famille ? Avec l'homme qui t'a éduquée et nourrie pendant toute ces années ?  
Fiona se mordit les lèvres, ravalant son envie de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de sa manière de "l'éduquer et la nourrir". Mais elle savait que maintenant, tous les regards étaient sur eux. Celui de Monica, mais aussi de Lip et de Ian, et surtout de la petite Debbie. Elle et Carl allait avoir peur s'ils se disputaient et se mettaient à crier.  
— Frank, je n'ai pas d'argent, personne ici n'en a, on a tout dépensé pour acheter de quoi manger ce soir, alors maintenant, dégage, ordonna-t-elle le plus calmement possible.  
Mais malheureusement pour elle, la lucidité de Frank était déjà bien annihilée par l'alcool.  
— C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton père ? s'énerva-t-il. Moi, qui ai tout sacrifié pour vous, espèce de sales petits gamins ingrats. Vous pensez que c'est grâce à qui si vous êtes réunis ici maintenant? A moi et juste à moi. Vous, vous ne méritez absolument rien de ce que vous avez, ni vos glaces, ni vos jeux, pas même les vêtements que vous portez parce que celui qui travaille pour les payer, c'est moi.  
Fiona sentit du mouvement derrière elle et elle comprit que Lip et Ian s'étaient approchés pour la soutenir si besoin. Mais elle ne voulait pas provoquer une esclandre, pas quelques heures seulement après qu'ils aient enfin été réunis.  
— Toi, continua Frank. Toi ma fille, tu n'es rien pour cette famille. Personne n'a besoin de toi ici, tu te crois importante, mais tu ne l'es pas, parce que tu n'as aucun pouvoir. Tu n'es rien sans moi. Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas pu réussir à baratiner ces gens de l'assistance sociale parce que tu ne sers à rien.  
Fiona ne répondit pas, encaissant simplement ces paroles auxquelles, elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas du donner d'importance. Mais malgré tout, cela faisait mal. Parce qu'elle aurait voulu ne serait-ce qu'un peu de reconnaissance de la part de ses parents pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour eux. Pour maintenir unie la famille qu'ils avaient créés et dont ils étaient incapables de s'occuper.  
Monica se décida à intervenir et à chasser Frank, en lui donnant quelques billets au passage.  
Fiona la regarda faire, sans réagir, sachant que ces billets représentaient probablement un repas. Ou le nouveau manteau que Carl n'aurait jamais. Mais ce n'était pas grave, ils allaient se débrouiller autrement. Ils se débrouillaient toujours autrement.  
Malgré ses yeux qui la brûlait face à la misère que représentait sa vie, Fiona parvint à retenir ses larmes et se retourna pour sourire à ses quatre cadets qui s'étaient regroupés sans savoir que faire.  
— Il commence à être tard alors ramassez vos affaires, on rentre, déclara-t-elle simplement.  
Alors que Lip et Ian s'activait pour rassembler leurs sacs et leurs vestes à tous, Fiona caressa le bracelet qu'elle portait désormais au poignet.  
Peu importait la reconnaissance de ses parents, elle en recevait bien assez de ceux qui comptaient vraiment.

oOoOoOo

Que ce soit pendant le trajet jusqu'à leur maison, durant la préparation du repas ou encore à table, personne ne reparla de la dispute avec Frank. Ils ne le revirent d'ailleurs pas de la soirée, et chacun savait qu'il était dans un bar, déjà ivre mort. Lui qui ce matin encore jouait la comédie devant l'assistante sociale en interprétant à merveille le rôle du papa idéal.  
Monica quant à elle ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son costume tout de suite, et tenta du mieux qu'elle pouvait de mettre une bonne ambiance dans la maison.  
— J'ai acheté du pop-corn ! On pourrait se faire une soirée cinéma tout ensemble, ce sera chouette.  
— On peut regarder Jumanji? s'exclama Ian, prêt à tout lui aussi pour dissiper la mauvaise ambiance.  
— Bien sûr mon chéri ! Lip, tu es partant ? Et toi Fiona?  
Le premier acquiesça sans un mot, incapable de trouver une raison de refuser. Et puis ce serait mentir de prétendre qu'il n'avait pas lui aussi envie d'une soirée normale, avec sa famille.  
— Il faut donner leur bain aux petits, répondit Fiona d'un ton las. Et les coucher.  
— Oh c'est vrai. Tu peux t'en occuper ma chérie? Je ferais la vaisselle avec les garçons pendant ce temps, et puis on préparera le pop-corn.  
Après tout, pourquoi pas? Ils n'allaient pas revoir Frank de la soirée, et où qu'il soit, il devait bien s'amuser. Pourquoi elle devrait se pourrir le moral à cause de lui ?  
— Ça marche ! lança-t-elle avec un sourire. Mais ne commencez pas le film sans moi !

oOoOoOo 

La soirée se passa sans encombre, et ils passèrent même un bon moment. Puis il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher et, tout comme Carl et Debbie qui s'étaient endormis sans chouiner, ils étaient tous ravis de retrouver leur lit, dans leur maison. Ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant.  
Malgré tout, Lip eut du mal à s'endormir. Il resta allongé un moment dans le noir, écoutant la respiration de Ian et réfléchissant. Il en voulait à Frank d'avoir traité Fiona comme il l'avait fait. Il en voulait à Monica de leur offrir cette illusion de vie normale alors qu'ils savaient tous que d'ici quelques jours, tout serait à nouveau comme avant. Et il s'en voulait toujours à lui-même, d'avoir été incapable de protéger son petit frère.  
Refusant de penser à ça, Lip se releva d'un bond et alla dans la salle de bain pour faire pipi. Avec un peu de chance, son esprit se viderait avec sa vessie. Et là, debout face aux toilettes, alors qu'il se soulageait tranquillement, il repensa à toutes les fois où il s'était levé pendant la nuit pour aller pisser tranquillement sur l'assiette qu'il posait à la place de Johnny pour le petit-déjeuner, sans que personne n'en sache jamais rien.  
Souriant fièrement en repensant à cette vengeance, il remonta le pantalon de son pyjama et retourna en direction de sa chambre. Mais, se rappelant soudain de quelque chose qu'il tenait à faire, il s'arrêta pour entrer dans la chambre des petits et s'approcha doucement du lit à barreaux où Carl dormait tranquillement.  
— Hé Carl, murmura-t-il à son petit frère. Dans la vie, ne te laisse jamais faire, d'accord ? S'il y en a des qui te cherche des emmerdes, n'hésite pas à riposter. Sois le tyran, pas le tyrannisé.  
Lip rit doucement de lui-même. Carl ne pouvait pas l'entendre, et de toutes manières il était beaucoup trop petit pour comprendre. Alors son frère l'embrassa, puis alla faire de même avec Debbie, heureux de dormir à nouveau sous le même toit qu'eux, et regagna son propre lit.  
Il ne vit pas le petit poing de Carl se contracter, se préparant inconsciemment à suivre son conseil et à tyranniser tous ses camarades de classe.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Fiona se coucha ce soir-là, elle était épuisée. Ces derniers-jours, elle avait du penser à tout, s'occuper de tout. Tout, sauf elle-même. Mais elle avait réussi. Et c'était le seul truc qui importait, parce que maintenant, ils étaient à nouveau réunis tous les cinq.  
Cette nuit, ils dormiraient sous le même toit, et le lendemain, ils prendraient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble. La vie allait reprendre son cours normal, bien que chaotique.  
Fiona avait réussi sa mission, elle avait rassemblé ses frères et sœur. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'elle s'allongea dans son lit, après avoir vérifié que tous les enfants dormaient bien et n'avaient besoin de rien, et qu'elle s'endormit en quelques minutes, incapable de lutter contre la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours, elle se sentait enfin à nouveau complète. Entière.  
Elle avait retrouvé ses cadets, et donc sa place de grande sœur. Elle s'était retrouvée.  
Et tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant, c'était de tout faire pour que plus rien ne les sépare à nouveau.


	6. Bonus : Nobody fucks with the Gallaghers

La sonnerie avait annoncé la fin des cours quelques instants plus tôt, et les élèves se ruaient sur les portes, prêts à profiter de leur fin de journée.  
Fiona était adossée contre un mur, de l'autre côté de la rue, pile en face du portails où les autres adolescents se bousculaient pour sortir. Elle portait une tenue à la fois beaucoup trop courte et trop moulante pour respecter le règlement de l'école - mais quelle importance, ce n'était même pas son école - et idéale pour attirer les regards sur elle.  
Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de garçons avaient louché sur son décolleté depuis qu'elle était là. De toute façon, elle se moquait d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garçon qui comptait.  
Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut enfin, elle sut tout de suite que c'était lui. La description que ses frères en avait fait ne prêtait pas à confusion. Et si jamais elle avait hésité, il lui avait suffit de voir la manière dont il avait bousculé un garçon qui faisait deux têtes de moins que lui pour se décider.  
Johnny.  
En moins de trois minutes, Fiona capta le regard de sa proie. Le regard aguicheur, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait la rejoindre d'un simple signe de la tête.  
Évidemment, il tomba dans le panneau et en un éclair, il fut à ses côtés, contrôlé par ses hormones de garçon de 15 ans.  
— Salut Johnny, susurra Fiona. Ça fait longtemps que je t'attends tu sais.  
— Comment tu connais mon nom? bredouilla-t-il alors qu'elle approchait son visage du sien, collant son corps contre lui.  
— Peu importe. J'ai un message pour toi.  
Elle le laissa macérer un peu, continuant à lui faire les yeux doux en caressant doucement sa joue. Puis, sans prévenir, la caresse de ses doigts se transforma en poing furieux qui s'abattit sur le visage du garçon.  
Johnny tituba en arrière, surpris.  
— Qu'est-ce que...salope ! cracha-t-il avec fureur.  
Fiona sourit, heureuse de constater que de l'autre côté du trottoir, les élèves assistaient au spectacle. Ne voulant pas prendre le risque qu'il contre-attaque - même si elle se doutait qu'il n'oserait pas frapper une fille en public - elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui.  
— Oh je suis désolée, ça t'a fait mal?  
Cette fois, elle lui mit un coup de genou dans l'entre-jambe, sachant exactement où viser pour vraiment faire mal.  
— C'est de la part de mes petits-frères. Tu sais, Lip et Ian.  
A chacun de leur prénom, elle lui colla un coup de pied dans le ventre.  
— Pour te remercier d'avoir pris soin d'eux. Oh, et ça, c'est pour tous les autres gamins auxquels tu t'en prends.  
Ça commençait à s'agiter de l'autre côté du trottoir, et elle devinait l'arrivée imminente de surveillants. Même si personne ne la connaissait ici, elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Alors elle acheva sa tirade avec deux coups de pieds supplémentaires dans l'estomac de Johnny avant de partir.  
— Désolée Johnny, mais quand une fille te dit non, c'est que t'es trop moche pour elle ! s'écria-t-elle bien fort. Alors n'insiste pas, surtout quand t'es aussi faible en plus d'être moche !  
La foule d'élèves éclata de rire alors que Fiona s'éclipsait, estimant son travail de vengeance et d'humiliation accompli.


End file.
